Reminiscence
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: Después del sacrificio de los únicos amigos que le quedaban, Sakura despierta en su cuerpo joven de doce años. ¿No es grandiosa la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas? (Time-travel)
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad:

Bueno, no soy japonés… ni siquiera soy hombre, así que obviamente Naruto no puede pertenecerme. Una lástima :/

Sinopsis:

Después del sacrificio de los únicos amigos que le quedaban, Sakura despierta en su cuerpo joven de doce años. Es débil pero tiene el conocimiento para impedir que el mundo corra el mismo destino anterior. La insuficiencia de habilidad es sólo temporal y Konoha pronto no sabrá lo que la golpeó.

* * *

**Reminiscence**

I

Comienza el entrenamiento

* * *

"_Con un lienzo nuevo puedo crear un paisaje que no esté condenado a quemarse"_

* * *

Sakura resopló. _Ese imbécil de Naruto, _pensó pisando hasta su casa. _Si él no fuera tan estúpido, Sasuke-kun no se hubiera ido tan pronto… ¡y yo podría haberle invitado a una cita! _Haciendo una mueca, ella bostezó. Curiosamente, el sueño comenzó a extenderse rápidamente. Pero no había hecho gran cosa_. Nada en realidad_, reflexionó. El día había sido normal, con el ninja cabeza hueca e hiperactivo peleándose con su genial amor, Kakashi-sensei leyendo el condenado librito naranja y ella observando de reojo a Sasuke-kun.

Suspiró. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que la mirara por una vez? ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de todo lo que hacía para lograr su atención?

Algo frustrada, se dejó caer en su cama. Estaba demasiado cansada ahora, luego se levantaría y tomaría un largo baño de burbujas y pondría en condiciones su cabello. Su madre le había comprado un shampoo de lavanda, recordó distraídamente antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

_-Sálvalos… Cambia… sálvalo… hazte fuerte… abre los ojos… sálvalos… no seas débil…_

_¡Levántate y deshazte de todas las amenazas! _

_No seas patética. _

_La información está allí. Todo está en tu mente. ¡Abre los ojos y transfórmate!_

_**Vamos, empieza de nuevo. Tienes sólo una oportunidad ahora.**_

Diez minutos más tarde Sakura despertó. Parpadeando a su alrededor, miró primero detenidamente cada rincón de su habitación y saltando de un solo brinco, se precipitó hacia el espejo. Su pelo de algodón de azúcar estaba _largo_ y sus ojos brillaban como _alguna vez_ lo había hecho.

Observándose, una sonrisa quebró su rostro antes de echarse a reír histéricamente. ¡Lo había logrado! Ese maldito jutsu había funcionado. Estirándose con satisfacción, se encaramó en su armario para sacar un par de prendas y fue a tomar una ducha rápida. Terminando, se vistió con lo que sería su nuevo traje ninja.

El vestido rojo no era conveniente. El diseño era algo incómodo para varias acciones que realizaría y el color se destacaba fácilmente en cualquier entorno, excepto que fuese alguna tierra donde la nieve fuese rosada o estuviese llena de bochas gigantes de helado de frutilla. Como nada de eso existía –lamentablemente- probaría con algo más sutil, algo más para una kunoichi.

Las mayas negras eran un clásico así que lo único que estaría cambiando sería la parte de arriba. Un top verde oscuro con mangas que caían casualmente hasta sus codos era perfecto para esconder armas en sus hombros y la anchura permitía un movimiento valorado. Sólo por las dudas incluyó una mini camiseta blanca de tiras finas debajo de todo.

_Mucho mejor_, pensó. Por último decidió atar su cabello en una trenza, no le estorbaría. Además, siempre había pensado que las colas de caballo eran más de Ino-cerda. No quería que pensase que la estaba imitando. Sakura se vestiría de naranja flúor y proclamaría su amor por el sushi a toda Konoha antes de hacer algo así.

Picoteó un par de onigiris deliciosos antes de caminar a la Academia. Fue fácil encontrar a Iruka-sensei, quién ya parecía estar yéndose a su casa. Caminando rápidamente hacia él, lo llamó:

— ¡Iruka-sensei! —su voz lo detuvo, y cuando se dio la vuelta pareció sorprendido antes de reconocerla. No había muchos con el cabello rosa después de todo— ¿Puedo detenerte un momento?

El hombre sonrió— Hola, Sakura-chan, gusto en verte. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Juntando sus dedos, ella miró tímidamente a través de sus pestañas— Bueno, yo me preguntaba si usted podría recomendarme a alguien para entrenar en taijutsu y genjutsu, si no es mucha molestia, claro—añadió, con suavidad.

Pensante, él la miró con curiosidad antes de responder— Mmm. ¿No deberías de entrenar con tu equipo, Sakura-chan? —se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando ella forzó una pequeña sonrisa triste en su rostro.

— Yo no soy lo suficiente buena para luchar contra ellos, Iruka-sensei. Yo…—suspiró— no soy una gran kunoichi en realidad. Lo único que tengo es mi control de chakra y la inteligencia, que es nada contra la fuerza y los miles clones que Naruto puede crear, ni hablar de los jutsus de fuego y las habilidades de Sasuke-kun —esta vez ella clavó sus ojos en los de él, una determinación brillante en el mar verde— pero eso va a cambiar, Iruka-sensei. Tengo que esforzarme más, no quiero quedarme atrás. No quiero volver de una misión si rasguños por que no peleé, no quiero ver las espaldas de mis compañeros mientras avanzan y me dicen que todo estará bien porque van a protegerse —negó airadamente—. Así que por favor… ¿puede decirme dónde puedo encontrar a alguien que pueda entrenarme en ello? Si no… iré a preguntar por allí. Me han dicho que Anko-san es muy fuerte—añadió, por último.

El orgullo de su discurso se vio en la mirada del maestro antes que ella mencionó el nombre de la mujer, palideciendo él movió la cabeza de lado a lado— ¡Eso no es necesario, Sakura-chan! Gai-san puede ayudarte con tu taijutsu y sé que Kurenai-san es una experta en la ilusión y engaño. Ambos tienen su propio equipo pero sé que si le pides podrán ayudarte. Gai-san siempre está en la pista de entrenamiento cinco y Kurenai-san vive frente a la biblioteca. Su casa es la de rejas negras—finalizó, con una sonrisa amplia.

Agradecida, ella lo sorprendió con un enorme abrazo y un "gracias" espontáneo antes de echar a correr, dejando al hombre ligeramente confundido pero orgulloso. Al parecer, la flor comenzaba a florecer.

En su camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento designado, Sakura sonrió con nostalgia. La última vez que había visto a su antiguo mentor había sido en medio de la guerra, cuando él había interceptado un ataque del enemigo dirigido a uno de sus pequeños alumnos. Ella no había podido salvarlo.

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza antes de suspirar y mirar al cielo. _Por eso estás aquí,_ se recordó,_ para que eso no suceda._ Pero para poder hacer algo tenía que volverse fuerte, no servía tener todo el entrenamiento en su memoria si su cuerpo estaba odiosamente débil. Tenía que entrenar pronto, cuanto antes mejor.

Detener a Sasuke de irse de Konoha sería más fácil si ella podía hacerle ver que también podía hacerse fuerte en su aldea. _Igual, si eso no funciona… mis puños hablan muy bien,_ alegremente ella se imaginó la escena donde sería él el desmayado.

Pronto llegó a su lugar de destino, encontrándose a un hombre adulto vestido de un traje verde elástico haciendo flexiones. Cerca de él, un muchacho de aspecto muy similar lanzaba patadas al aire gritando sobre "el poder de la juventud". Con una gota de sudor se preguntó si eso era realmente muy buena idea.

Bueno, no podía hacer otra cosa. Se acercó con tranquilidad hacia ellos.

— Esto… señor—llamó, deteniendo el ejercicio del mayor— ¿es usted Gai-san?

Él se levantó de un salto antes de sonreír, casi cegándola con el brillo de sus dientes— ¡Así es, señorita! ¡Soy la sexy bestia verde de Konoha! —alzando el pulgar, guiñó uno de sus ojos.

_**¡Sé valiente!**_ — Yo, bueno, me preguntaba si podría ayudarme con mi taijutsu. No soy buena en eso pero me encantaría aprender de alguien como usted, si no le molesta—ella le dio una de sus miradas de "cachorrito abandonado", debajo de sus pestañas.

— ¡Eso es una gran sorpresa! —sonrió ampliamente. Sakura resistió la tentación de cubrirse los ojos con su brazo— ¡Por supuesto que sí, bella flor! ¡Lee, ven aquí! —el chico se acercó rápidamente hacia ambos— La señorita…—_Sakura_— Sakura-chan nos acompañará en nuestro entrenamiento, ¡que la juventud arda en nosotros! ¡enseñémosle su poder!

Recibió una respuesta similar del niño de grandes cejas antes de que la autoproclamada Bestia Verde le ordenara correr cincuenta vueltas para comenzar. No esperando menos, ella obedeció con una enorme sonrisa.

Terminó tres horas después, de correr, saltar, patear, esquivar y cansarse hasta la muerte. Quedó para volver el otro día a esa misma hora y luego se dirigió hacia su casa. Ducharse nuevamente, se vistió con otro traje de ninja e hizo su camino bajo las estrellas hacia la biblioteca. Quería hablar con la maestra de los genjutsus y luego buscar un par de pergaminos sobre técnicas médicas, todo para la cubierta.

Ella sabía más que todos los textos juntos sobre ese campo, después de todo.

Localizando la casa con las rejas negras, golpeó suavemente y esperó. Una mujer muy bella de cabello negro salió a su encuentro.

—Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Kurenai-san? —preguntó, respetuosamente.

— Yo soy. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— Si no es molestia, me gustaría aprender sobre genjutsus con usted. Iruka-sensei me ha dicho que es la experta en ese campo.

La solicitud parecía honesta y había un brillo determinado en sus ojos que la hizo asentir— Te veré mañana a las diez de la mañana. No llegues tarde.

Despidiéndose, ella desapareció hacia adentro y Sakura se deslizó hacia en frente, sonriendo felizmente. No fue difícil conseguir entre los libros algunos sobre técnicas de ninjutsu médico y jutsus de agua y tierra. Era una bendición saber ya sus naturalezas.

Ya en su casa, se puso su piyama y rodando en la cama adoptó una posición cómoda para leer. El jutsu clon de agua sonaba bien para ella. Ya lo pondría en práctica el día siguiente, cuando no estuviese exhausta. También tendría que practicar sus otras técnicas también, aunque no podría abusar ya que la Sakura de catorce años no tenía ni la mitad de chakra que la de diecisiete.

Era una suerte que debido al jutsu que había usado éste se incrementaría más rápido. No era para presumir, pero siendo una ninja médica su reserva era grande, aun si no tenía una línea familiar como el clan Uchiha o un monstruo en su interior.

Bostezando, repasó mentalmente los sellos para el jutsu de agua antes de quedarse dormida.

Sus padres no volvieron esa noche.

Se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente, encontrándose con una nota en la cocina de su madre. Ambos regresarían dentro de una semana ya que debían atender un par de negocios en la Villa del Maíz, ubicada entre Konoha y la Villa del Té.

Acostumbrada a sus faltas se preparó su desayuno y luego, vestida con su equipo ninja se dirigió hacia un campo de tiro vacío. Se dedicó a pulir su puntería hasta que la hora de verse con su nueva sensei llegó. Recordando que no debía llegar tarde, se precipitó por las calles como un borrón rosa. Al parecer, su velocidad mejoraría en poco tiempo. Ella lo agradeció.

Fue recibida por la mujer, quien la llevó hasta su patio y vendó sus ojos.

— El genjutsu es el arte ninja de crear ilusiones, de engañar a tus enemigos utilizando sus propios sentidos en su contra—comenzó, su voz suave y armoniosa— por ende, para utilizarlos primero debes saber cómo descubrir uno. La vista es a menudo razón por el que se cae en un genjutsu por lo que no debes de depender de ella. Sabiendo eso empezaremos para desarrollar la detección de ilusiones con tus otros sentidos.

La lección inició y dos horas después Sakura se sentía orgullosa de haber progresado, sorprendiendo incluso a su maestra. Parecía casi natural en ella desactivar las ilusiones una vez que le había agarrado el truco, con los ojos tapados y dependiendo básicamente de su oído y nariz.

Su próxima lección con ella, Kurenai le prometió enseñarle un par de genjutsus e incluso le recomendó algunos libros que le ayudarían. Fue una chica feliz quien se dirigió hacia el bosque, tenía bastante tiempo para practicar hasta que fuesen las siete, la hora de reunirse con el dúo de locos.

Riendo entre dientes, se enfrentó en un claro a un río. Concentrando su chakra en la planta de los pies probó caminar en el agua. Tenía entre sus recuerdos viejos que aún no habían pasado como lo había logrado en el tercer intento. En cambio, en esa ocasión fue a la primera.

Deslizándose sobre la superficie líquida notó que era más divertido patinar que correr. Había sido un buen comienzo en realidad, pero lo que realmente quería hacer era intentar hacer un jutsu mientras tenía que concentrarse en no dejar de enviar equilibradamente chakra a sus pies.

Repitiendo las señales con las manos que recordaba, pronunció— ¡Estilo de agua: jutsu cañón de agua! —a sus palabras una bola de tamaño mediano salió del río y se impactó contra el árbol más cercano, quebrándolo. Había estado bien. Pero… si quería causar daño al oponente el ataque tendría que ser más rápido y mortal.

Pensando en eso, cerró los ojos y volvió a realizarlo. Ésta vez el tamaño de la técnica fue más grande y veloz, pero no lo suficiente. No se iría de allí hasta lograr mejorar. Y así, con ese pensamiento pasó varias horas allí, hasta que cansada tomó un descanso y se tiró debajo de un árbol.

Las ramas tapaban el cielo pero no le importó, su mente estaba en otra parte.

—"_La misión de la tierra de las Olas aún no ha sucedido, por lo que me deja dos años para prepararme para el examen Chunnin, la aparición de Orochimaru y la invasión de las Aldeas del Sonido y de la Arena_—suspiró— _si al menos podría avisarle al Hokage… pero no puedo revelar mi posición. Tendré que encargarme de la serpiente pero tampoco puedo abandonar a mi equipo en ese maldito bosque, pero tengo que impedir que Sasuke sea marcado. Me pregunto si debería darle la información ahora… aunque no sé si podría ir a su casa y decirle 'Buenos días, Sasuke-kun, sólo vengo a comentarte que deberías dejar eso del odio a un lado. ¡Espera, no cierras la puerta! Verás, tu hermano en realidad se sacrificó por la paz de Konoha. Así es, la masacre de tu clan estuvo a cargo del Consejo y del Tercer Hokage. Lo siento'_—bufó. El chico se clavaría un kunai en el corazón y abrazaría a Naruto antes de creerse eso.

Ojalá las cosas fueran más simples, no evitó pensar. Pero era un pensamiento egoísta, tenía suerte de poseer esta oportunidad. Shizune-san y Shikamaru se habían sacrificado para que la tuviese. Apretando los puños se levantó, no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo. Tenía los días contados y ella apenas tenía una maldita técnica.

Aún era más débil que Naruto y Sasuke aunque tuviese todo el conocimiento en su cabeza. Al menos sabía que gracias a eso podía avanzar más rápido. Asintió para sí, no pensaba rendirse. Debía de dar lo mejor… por ella y por todos.

Atrapando un pez se dedicó a volver a aprender sus jutsus médicas. Los necesitaría para los próximos años. _O semanas_, reformó, acordándose de lo sucedido en la misión del constructor de puentes. Quizás debería de intentar salvar a Zabuza y a Haku. _Quizás sólo a Haku. _Después de todo, el asesino de la niebla era un criminal ninja buscado y no podía verle mucho futuro. No es como si salvándolo se arrepentiría de todo lo hecho y se uniría a Konoha, jurándole lealtad o algo así.

Los milagros suceden, sin embargo.

El sol comenzó a ponerse, y Sakura había sanado a cinco peces. Con satisfacción personal se encaminó hacia su próximo destino, sabiendo que no sería tan fácil como el resto del día lo había sido. Después de todo, su resistencia y agilidad eran una mierda.

Preparándose mentalmente ella llegó hacia el especialista en taijutsu. Sería una _larga_ tarde.

Dicho y hecho.

Eran las diez de las noche cuando pudo llegar a su casa, desecha y con la única intención de bañarse y dormir hasta tarde. Lamentablemente, sus sueños no fueron tan tranquilos.

_Estaban en una cueva, con el olor a humedad y sangre filtrándose por todos lados. Con el chakra que le quedaba curó la herida del costado de Shizune, quien apenas parecía estar consciente y despertó a Shikamaru. Él estaba peor que ella pero mejor que la otra mujer. _

_Acomodándose contra la pared sacó de un bolso una botella de agua y dio de beber al chico._

— _Sa-kura—su voz estaba gastada y quebrada. Suavemente, se las ingenió para taparlos con una manta algo rota que le había quedado_— _¿cómo está Shizune?_

— _No creo que aguante mucho tiempo más_—_murmuró, con honestidad dolorosa. Las lágrimas intentaron salir pero no las dejo._

— _Ella me dijo que tenía un plan_—_él comenzó, tosiendo roncamente_— _me dio un pergamino… puede proporcionar una oportunidad. _

_Los ojos de ella se ampliaron en shock y jadeó— ¿Q-qué?_

_El ninja genio se esforzó para sonreírle, probablemente por última vez y sacó de su bolsillo temblorosamente un papel gastado envuelto en hilos rojos. Aceptándolo, lo abrió con cuidado. Sakura abrió la boca y luego negó fervientemen._

— _¡Shikamaru! No puedes estar hablando en serio… ¡de ninguna forma! Se necesitan dos sacrificios para esto… ¡y ni siquiera hay constancia de que se pueda hacer!_

_Ignorando sus palabras él contó_—_ Era de Tsunade-sama… y debes usarlo, Sakura, es nuestra única oportunidad… ¿o es que piensas que podemos hacer algo contra Madara Uchiha?_

_Ella no dijo nada. No, ninguno podía lidiar siquiera con un gennin en ese momento._

— _Haz-lo, Sa-kura-chan, con-contamos contigo_—_la mayor de ellos se arregló para decir. _

_Y ella lloró, porque tenían razón y no había otra esperanza. Porque para lograrlo tendría que llevar a la muerte a sus últimos amigos. Lloró porque sería la última vez que lo haría, deseando tener la ilusión de ellos. _

_Al final lo hizo._

Se despertó abruptamente. La ventana estaba abierta y mostraba un cielo negro lleno de estrellas. Se enfocó allí, intentando dejar de lado el dolor. Había podido aguantar bien los últimos días pero debería de haber sabido que tarde o temprano sus recuerdos vendrían por ella. Abrazó su almohada y escondió su cara.

— "_Lo siento, Shizune-san, Shika… lo siento tanto"_—no dio tregua a las lágrimas. Había hecho una promesa.

No podría volver a dormir así que daría una vuelta por la Aldea, necesitaba despejar su mente… y ver a Konoha sin tantas llamas y sangre.

Desapareció por la ventana, saltando por los techos sigilosamente con el viento golpeando suavemente su rostro. Se detuvo frente a la montaña Hokage, aspirando profundamente sonrió al notar que la cabeza de la Quinta faltaba allí. _Shishuo_. Más tranquila caminó hacia el campo de entrenamiento del equipo Siete.

Estaba vacío, tal como lo esperaba. Soltando un suspiro, acarició distraídamente su antebrazo derecho. Pero el sonido de una rama quebrándose la alertó y con el vestigio de sus sueños lanzó rápidamente un par de sembons hacia la oscuridad antes de siquiera pensar en ello.

Un niño sorprendido interiormente salió a su encuentro. A penas había podido esquivarlos… y había sido _ella_ quien lo había atacado.

Sakura parpadeó ante la figura de su compañero de equipo, rápidamente le dio la espalda. No estaba lista para hacerle frente en ese momento así que se deslizó entre los árboles, el rosa perdiéndose en las ramas. Dio un gran rodeo para despistarlo y finalmente regresó a su hogar.

No cerró la ventana a sabiendas que él no sabría su dirección. Acostada en su cama pensó en la excusa que le daría al chico sobre su ataque y su escapada. Luego se echó a reír. Ella era una _molestia _para Sasuke Uchiha, él no asumiría que había sido dejado atrás por una chica débil que apenas podía pasar la prueba de resistencia de Kakashi-sensei.

Negó lentamente. Era la primera vez que se alegraba de que la veía así. Facilitaría las cosas hasta que ella le hiciese morder el polvo. En realidad, era una buena idea. Si podía mostrarle que hasta ella podía hacerse fuerte había más oportunidad de que él decidiese entrenar con su equipo y no planear fugarse con un tipo que ansiaba su cuerpo.

Hizo una mueca. Eso sonaba un poco mal… aunque no podía apartar ese pensamiento. Naruto siempre había bromeado acerca de ello, que el prodigio Uchiha era en realidad un bateador del otro lado.

_Su primer beso fue con Naruto después de todo_. Con esas palabras corriendo por su mente durmió un par de horas más. Una pequeña sensación de que se había olvidado de algo intentó picarle pero lo ignoró.

Eran las once cuando se movió finalmente de la cama.

**¡Teníamos una reunión hoy con el equipo siete! **Una voz molesta que hace mucho no escuchaba le recordó.

El cepillo cayó de sus manos mientras pestañeaba con incredulidad—_¿Inner?_

**¿A quién más esperabas escuchar en tu cabeza? ¿Al Kyubbi? **

— "_Sólo estoy sorprendida, hace años que no te oía. Dulces años de gloria_—añadió con burla.

**¡Calla y apúrate! ¡O llegaremos más tarde que Kakashi-sensei!**

Sakura río—_"Como si eso fuera posible"._

**Teníamos que estar allí hace dos horas. **

—"_¡Mierda!"_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Les agradecería saber su opinión :) ya saben que una autora con comentarios es una autora feliz, y alguien feliz actualiza más rápido :DD**_

_**Pst. El próximo capítulo es más divertido ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad:

Esto es un fic, por lo que obviamente no soy dueña de Naruto, desgraciadamente :'(

Sinopsis:

Después del sacrificio de los únicos amigos que le quedaban, Sakura despierta en su cuerpo joven de doce años. Es débil pero tiene el conocimiento para impedir que el mundo corra el mismo destino anterior. La insuficiencia de habilidad es sólo temporal y Konoha pronto no sabrá lo que la golpeó.

* * *

**Reminiscence**

II

"Construyendo un lazo"

* * *

_"El primer paso es una sonrisa, el segundo mantenerla"_

* * *

Caminando por las calles de su Aldea Sakura prácticamente voló como un destello rosa entre las demás personas. Rogando que realmente su sensei no haya llegado todavía, pero contando que siempre aparecía tres horas después de la hora de reunión tenía una buena oportunidad de encontrarse solamente con Naruto y Sasuke.

Se sintió mejor cuando captó dos cabelleras en el puente de siempre. Suspirando de alivio se encaminó hacia ellos. El Uzumaki fue el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —girándose, él le sonrió ampliamente antes de abrir la boca ligeramente y balbucear— T-tú ropa, ¿qué le pasó?

— Hola, Naruto, Sasuke-kun—decidió seguir usando el sufijo para parecer más natural— sólo he cambiado de colores, no es nada en especial.

—Ah, bueno—él murmuró, algo ruborizado.

— Llegas tarde—fue el recibiendo del otro chico pero su mirada parecía más intensa de lo habitual. Contando mentalmente hasta tres le dedicó una gran sonrisa, algo extraño siendo que debería de haber enrojecido y tirar algunas excusas en plan malo Kakashi.

— En realidad, fueron ustedes los que vinieron temprano—ella disfrutó de la sorpresa que mostraron los ojos oscuros cuando aguantó el contacto visual— Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tres horas tardes así que no veía lo de levantarme a las seis para venir aquí y sentarme a esperar por tanto tiempo. _Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso, Sasuke-kun, ¿o es que te gusta perder el tiempo?_ —el silencio cayó ante su declaración.

Apretando ligeramente los puños él le dio un "hn" arrogante antes de darle la espalda. Sabía que de ser el ninja rubia habría recibido un buen golpe. Naruto en cambio parecía estar por perder los ojos de tan abiertos que estaban. Negando lentamente, ella miró el agua pensando en cuanto tardaría en venir el hombre.

Sintió su estómago pesado mientras escuchaba el comienzo de una familiar discusión entre sus compañeros. "_Son sólo niños"_, las palabras se clavaron en su corazón mientras revivía la última lucha donde ambos habían dado su último aliento.

**Pero las cosas van a cambiar… depende de nosotras si es para bien o para mal.**

Ella asintió para sí misma y se giró para verlos pelear. Inner tenía razón, ¿y por qué no comenzar en ese momento? Si Sasuke se interesaba por el poder entonces ella se haría a sí misma interesante y lo ataría a su equipo. Muchas ideas corrieron por su mente y finalmente sonrió.

—Hey, Naruto. ¿Te gustaría aprender algo? —preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente hacia él.

El amante del ramen dejó de lanzar rayitos con la mirada a su "rival" y la observó con atención— ¿sabes un jutsu nuevo, Sakura-chan? —el bufido del dueño de un Sharingan mostró lo que pensaba sobre ello.

Con satisfacción se acercó hasta el árbol de su "amor", las manos en los bolsillos ella comenzó a escalar por la corteza con los pies. Llegó a la altura del niño y le sonrió fríamente, quizás se había pasado un poco cuando se alejó inconsciente de ella y luego le dio una de sus miradas. Lo ignoró, curvando dulcemente sus labios en dirección al otro chico— ¿Qué te parece, Naruto?

— ¡Eso es genial, Sakura-chan! ¿Dónde lo has aprendido? ¡Yo también quiero hacerlo!

Riendo, ella saltó, aterrizando a su lado— Gracias, Naruto. Sólo es cuestión de práctica y control de chakra. Tienes que concentrarlo en la planta de tus pies de forma equilibrada. ¿Por qué no tomas un kunai y marcas hasta donde llegues? —Sakura pidió disculpas mentalmente por robar un entrenamiento a su maestro pero una parte de la culpa se borró al pensar que era necesario y que no tendría que hacerlo si él realmente les enseñase.

Girando hacia al otro niño, inquirió— ¿Por qué no lo intentas, Sasuke-kun? —sus palabras fueron suaves pero sus ojos decían otra cosa _"¿realmente puedes hacerlo?"_. Con su orgullo y su habilidad puesta a prueba él cayó grácilmente más cerca de ella lo que creía posible y le dedicó una ojeada intensa antes de ponerse en posición y seguir a su compañero en la práctica.

Mirando a los dos probar notó que ninguna parecía realmente hacer mejoras. Negando lentamente, ella pensó en algo y se aproximó al de ojos azules.

—Naruto, tienes que poner la cantidad adecuada de chakra en tus pies o sino nunca podrás subir—sabiendo que su mal control era debido a la presencia de la bestia de nueve colas en su interior, le sonrió— Mira, imagínate que estás cocinando ramen, demasiado fuego y se quemará, pero si es demasiado poco no hervirá nunca. ¿Lo tienes?

Él pareció pensarlo –más que nada imaginarlo- y asintió con entusiasmo antes de intentar nuevamente. Fue un gran progreso, notó orgullosa. Dándole las gracias, siguió con ello, gritando que "superaría al teme".

Esta vez se dirigió hacia el Uchiha— Ne, Sasuke-kun, eres muy bueno en el jutsu de bolas de fuego—empezó, creyendo que no le prestaría atención pero él la observó detrás unos mechones azules— Sólo piensa en algo así en tus pies. Demasiado chakra hará que sólo puedas usar una vez el jutsu pero usando poco saldrá sólo una pequeña llama, ¿eso está bien?

El orgulloso chico fue menos vehemente que el otro pero asintió de todos modos y concentrando el chakra probó. Casi llegó a la rama y eso pareció avivar la competencia entre los miembros más jóvenes y masculinos del equipo siete. Sonriendo, se recostó contra el barandal y sacó un pequeño librito naranja. Sería gracioso ver sus caras cuando la descubriesen.

Diez minutos después un "pop" se escuchó en el lugar y el sensei esperado llegó. Su único ojo se amplió con sorpresa al encontrarse con dos de sus alumnos intentando trepar los árboles sin sus manos… y a su estudiante femenina leyendo Icha Icha Paradise.

Ella fue la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia y sonriéndole lo saludó— Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei, bonito día para leer, ¿no le parece? —tuvo que morderse los lengua para no estallar en carcajadas cuando sus palabras llamaron la atención de sus compañeros.

Naruto fue el primero en dar señales de vida, reaccionando como si le hubieran pegado— Sa-Sakura-chan… ¿eso es… eso es… el Icha Icha de Kakashi-sensei? —su voz fue débil y temblorosa.

Sasuke se veía como si alguien le hubiese clavado un shuriken en el dedo pequeño del pie antes de pestañear y relajarse. _Es una lástima, parece que se dio cuenta._ **Pero ellos no.** El ninja copia parecía a punto de desmayarse, y fue peor cuando Naruto lo acusó de corromper a sus alumnos. -¿Él realmente sabía el significado de esa palabra?-

Ella no dio más.

Se echó reír. Y no fue dulce y suave, fue burbujeante y explosivo. Rodeando su estómago con sus brazos, Sakura les miró con lágrimas de diversión en sus grandes ojos verdes.

— Idiotas —se las arregló para decir en medio de su escena— ¿Realmente piensan que estaría leyendo porno delante de ustedes? —calmándose, se quitó las gotas de agua salada y esperó su respuesta.

— Bueno… yo…—Naruto empezó antes de tartamudear algunas palabras como "engaño" "posible" y "Sakura-chan", mientras que el hombre mayor negó lentamente y suspiró con fingido dramatismo. "Engañados por una niña" se escuchó murmurar.

— Es un libro de estudio, Naruto, no leería algo así jamás—_no frente a ustedes, claro._ No lo dijo en voz alta pero el brillo en sus ojos alertó a su sensei quien recordó las palabras exactas con las que le había reñido. Estrechando los ojos, dio con la sonrisa inocente de la única mujer de su equipo.

Decidió que no había razón por la que interrogarla, así que preguntó lo que primeramente había llamado su atención— Sasuke, Naruto, ¿qué es lo que estaban haciendo? —no incluyó el "¿cómo rayos?" ya que se entendía claramente en su tono.

— ¡Estábamos aprendiendo a caminar por los árboles con los pies, Kakashi-sensei! —el shinobi rubio fue el primero en responder, una expresión zorruna en su rostro— Sakura-chan nos mostró cómo hacerlo y luego nos ayudó. ¡Estoy a punto de dominarlo, de veras!

Hubo un silencio nuevamente hasta que la mirada pasó por el otro chico quien asintió imperceptiblemente y luego terminó en la chica, quien lucía un nuevo look ese día. ¿Cómo demonios sabía esa técnica? Buscó alguna señal de algo raro en ella pero no parecía un clon o un impostor. ¿Es qué había juzgado mal a la niña y en realidad sí tenía potencial para ser una kunoichi capaz?

Siendo objeto de escrutinio no era algo que le gustaba, así que habló— Ne, Kakashi-sensei, supongo que preguntará sobre donde lo aprendí, ¿verdad? —obtuvo un asentimiento— bueno, lo encontré en uno de los textos de la biblioteca y como tengo muy buen manejo de chakra pensé en aprenderlo. No fue difícil, en realidad.

—Um, supongo que está bien —él se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente antes de sonreír a sus "lindos" pupilos. Fue un escalofrío idéntico el que los recorrió— bueno, es hora de un par de misiones, ¿vamos?

Sakura se perdió la emoción del momento y los gritos del Uzumaki al pensar en lo que sucedería. _Hola, Tora._ Suspirando en su interior siguió a su equipo, reflexionando si en realidad el lector de Icha Icha seleccionaba las peores misiones para ellos para su disfrute personal. Sonaba cruel y hasta sádico.

**Probablemente sea eso.**

—"_Gracias, Inner"_.

**Cuando quieras.**

Pensando en coloridos improperios de contentó con pensar que podría ser peor que volver en el tiempo y tener que hacer nuevamente las misiones clase D.

**Exacto. Podrías ser el gato.**

No ayudó mucho.

Horas después, un pobre animal capturado por segunda vez, tres ancianitas contentas y el jardín de la casa de Chōji Akimichi limpio los tres miembros se encontraron acostados en la hierba a menos distancia de lo que recordaba. Quizás lo cambios realmente estaban funcionando.

—Kakashi-sensei nos odia—a su izquierda, Naruto refunfuñó.

Un "hn" a la derecha mostró que Sasuke pensaba lo mismo.

—Podría ser peor, chicos—intentó mostrarse positiva. Dos miradas le dijeron que creían que estaba loca así que se defendió— podríamos ser Tora.

Nadie discutió.

Sonriendo ligeramente alzó su mano y comenzó a unir las estrellas— un perro—murmuró, para sí. Unió otras cuatro— conejo—.

La voz amodorrada del rubio llegó a sus oídos— un zorro—su mano señalaba en el aire hacia un grupo de puntos blancos en especial. Sakura curvó sus labios felizmente, ahora sólo faltaba Sasuke.

**Se puede soñar, ne.**

Concediéndole la razón a su Inner, ella siguió— eso es un pez.

—Es un tazón de ramen, Sakura-chan.

Ella pestañeó— No, mira, allí está la cola y esa es la cabeza.

— No, eso es el fideo que sobresale y eso es un pedazo de carne a punto de caerse.

Sin duda, el premio a la imaginación más sorprendente era para él. No había forma de poder ver un tazón de comida allí.

Girando su cabeza hacia el niño silencioso, preguntó— ¿y tú qué opinas, Sasuke-kun?

En silencio él la miró antes de bufar ligeramente. Al parecer no podía forzar los milagros.

—Oh, está bien. Supongo que no puedes ser bueno en todo—musitó, señalando un grupo de estrellas— Mira, es una flor.

— Onigiri.

La voz fue la del Uchiha, a pesar de lo extraño que parecía. Sonriendo para sí, pensó en que la mejor forma de hacerlo participar era picar su orgullo.

— Es un remolino, teme, un remolino.

— Onigiri, dobe.

Era obvio que ambos convertirían un simple juego en una competencia. No podía esperar menos de ellos.

—Es una flor, chicos. Una _flor._

Silencio.

—Remolino.

Silencio.

—Onigiri.

Silencio.

Ella no pudo evitarlo. Se río, contagiando al niño rubio y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al estoico sobreviviente.

— No van a rendirse, eh—ella negó con suavidad, estirándose— eso está bien, es lo que admiro de ustedes—sonrió—… a pesar de lo ruidosos que son—hizo una mueca.

— Sakura-chan…—el contenedor del Kyubbi se quejó pero estaba sonriendo.

— Molesta—él lo arruinó.

Silencio.

—Engreído.

Tal vez no.

Naruto se río antes de burlarse del muchacho— Te lo merecías, teme.

— Dobe—gruñó, positivamente sorprendido.

— Teme.

—Usuratonkachi.

— Idiotas—ella hizo su aportación, bostezando lindamente.

—Mou, Sakura-chan, es culpa del teme.

— Hn—Sasuke no compartía la misma opinión.

Se encogió de hombros— Yo no estaba culpando a nadie, sólo señalaba un punto.

Silencio.

—Oh, es cierto. ¿Quieren venir a mi casa a almorzar mañana? —preguntó, recordando una de sus ideas— Será una cena tradicional, con verduras y carne de forma equilibrada—enfatizó esa oración.

— ¿Es enserio Sakura-chan?

No era tan mala como hacer una broma así, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que sí. ¿Vendrán?

— ¡Estaré ahí, de veras!

— Hn.

Suspiró— Será a las una más o menos—luego giró hacia el Uchiha— no es una cita, lo sabes, ¿no?

— Aa.

Él amaba sus monosílabos, ¿verdad?

— ¡Yo si iré! ¡Será una comida en equipo! —Naruto irradiaba alegría.

— Entonces los esperaré. Y sino vienen iré a buscarlos, ¿nos entendemos? —sonrió beatíficamente— Ah, por cierto, Kakashi-sensei también estás invitado—ella habló en dirección a un árbol cercano.

— ¡Yo! —haciéndose visible, sonrió— Me encantaría participar… no vas a envenenarnos, ¿verdad?

Un ligero tic apareció en su ceja y se juró hacer una comida tan magnifica que haría al hombre llorar— No, Kakashi-sensei… pero podría pensarlo en su caso.

Él fingió estar herido— Eres una niña mala, Sakura-chan.

Ella bufó— No lo suficiente, Kakashi-sensei.

Silenciados nuevamente, el hombre mayor fue el primero en despedirse y desaparecer. Finalmente los tres se incorporaron y emprendieron camino hacia su casa.

— Hasta mañana, Naruto—él tomó un camino diferente después de prometer que estaría en su casa a las una. —Cierto, no le dije donde quedaba—murmuró, para sí. El chico a su lado lo escuchó y bufó.

— Iré por él mañana—masculló, emprendiendo camino a su destino.

— Sasuke—lo detuvo— gracias—susurró, antes de saltar por los tejados hacia su casa. Estaba feliz de como todo estaba sucediendo_. ¡Hay una oportunidad, una gran oportunidad!_ Gritó en su mente con enorme alegría.

Fue una chica satisfecha la que se acostó esa noche.

_Si alguien en ese día encontró algo extraña en ella ese día no dijo nada._

* * *

**Aquí el segundo capítulo :D Me alegra saber que el fic les interesa :D me hacen feliz :')**


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad:

Bueno, considerando que esto es un fic, Naruto obviamente no me pertenece. Una lástima, ¿ne?

_Pst: Este capítulo está dedicado a **Mussa-Luna**. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! :D_

* * *

**Reminiscence**

III

Sigamos construyendo

* * *

Sakura se levantó temprano por la mañana y poniéndose un atuendo casual se encaminó hacia el mercado para conseguir los ingredientes del almuerzo de hoy. Una hora después, resplandeciente con bolsas cargadas volvió a su casa y dejó algunos en preparación.

Echando un vistazo a la hora, se precipitó hacia la casa de la especialista en ilusiones. Tenía un buen presentimiento para esa clase.

Tenía razón. Kurenai-sensei le enseñó sobre un genjutsu más avanzado que confundía a su oponente y lo engañaba para que creyera que estaba peleando. No le había costado aprenderlo e incluso había descubierto la agradable sorpresa de que sus reservas estaban crecidas un buen porcentaje en consideración a lo que había llegado.

No recordaba otra ventaja proporcionada por el jutsu pero tampoco era como si necesitaba algo más. ¡Kuso! Ni siquiera le importaría tener que llorar sangre durante todo su entrenamiento con tal de poseer la habilidad necesaria para pelear y ayudar a sus amigos.

Contándole sobre el almuerzo a su sensei, ella le dejó irse más temprano solamente por su ocasión y bromeando acerca de que si planeaba repetir otra vez la reunión tendría que invitarla a ella. No tuvo problema en aceptar eso, prometiendo que la próxima vez la invitaría a cenar a su casa.

Después de insistir la mujer finalmente aceptó.

Con una sonrisa Sakura llegó a su hogar y comenzó a preparar la comida. Diferentes platos desfilando antes de la llegada de sus invitados.

—"_Entonces sólo tengo que agregarle los tomates… y el pescado va por aquí…"_—colocando todo donde debería estar, fue a la sala. El arreglo de los platos y cubiertos, además de las comidas que ya estaban listas Inner le recordó:

**No te has cambiado.**

Casi volando hacia arriba tomó una rápida ducha y se vistió con un simple vestido verde oscuro adornado del símbolo blanco de su familia, bajando luego hacia la sala. Mirando la mesa pensó en algo y trasladó el jarrón de narcisos hasta ubicarlo en el centro. Todo se veía perfecto.

Sonriendo para sí, ella miró el reloj. Serían casi las una de la tarde. Mmm. Quizás se había adelantado un poco.

El golpe en la puerta ensanchó su expresión y tranquilamente se deslizó por el piso de madera, abriendo a sus amigos. Sasuke y Naruto fueron los primeros en llegar, vestidos con ropa "común" que realmente no se diferenciaba en nada de la ninja. Sakura decidió que sería bueno introducirlos con su madre y su abuela. Ellas serían perfectas usándolos como muñecos. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto amaban comprar ropa a los demás.

— Bienvenidos—ella sonrió abiertamente mientras los hacía pasar.

—Hola, Sakura-chan. Tú casa es muy linda—él rubio observó las paredes crema con varios cuadros colgados y multitud de plantas florales.

—Sakura—un asentimiento de cabeza y el niño siguió los pasos de su rival con disimulación. Para él era extraño estar en otra casa que no sea la oscura y deprimente Uchiha. No le sorprendió la sensación de calidez que desprendía la habitación ni las numerosas fotos colgadas alrededor. Todo gritaba a su compañera de equipo.

— Y yo que pensé que Kakashi-sensei no llegaría tarde esta vez—hizo un mohín—, supongo que uno no puede esperar tantos milagros—encogiéndose de hombros los dirigió hacia una amplio jardín interno.

El lugar estaba lleno de verde y ellos eran capaces de olor las flores y oír los pájaros cantando. Sakura sonrió a su expresión de maravilla, mucho más leída en su amigo rubio. Pronto llegaron hacia lo que parecía una amplia mesa. Corrección, lo era. Y estaba repleta de platos que hacían la boca aguarse.

— Pangándose cómodos, por favor, yo ya vuelvo—ella les sonrió confiadamente antes de volver hacia atrás, sintiendo el chakra de su sensei acercándose.

Siguiendo su consejo, ambos se sentaron, tomando una posición enfrente del otro. El aroma delicioso los tentó pero pronto su anfitrión y el hombre de cabello plateado que era su maestro aparecieron y tomaron asiento. Sakura al lado del rubio y Kakashi frente a ella.

— Bueno, ¿por qué no comenzamos? No recuerdo haberle puesto veneno—su ceño se frunció en falsa concentración—… creo…—murmuró, luego sonrió—en cualquier caso no olviden que fue idea de Kakashi-sensei.

Él hizo un mohín que envió escalofríos a sus alumnos.

Sakura fue la primera en servirse algo de arroz con pescado frito y verduras. Pronto, los hombres se unieron. No hubo queja mientras comían, ¿o debería pensar en devoraban? Mierda. ¿Qué comían a diario? Parecía como si no se hubiesen alimentado de algo decente en _años_.

Ella reflexionó ese pensamiento. Naruto era huérfano y pasaba vida y media en su restaurante de ramen, que era básicamente lo más barato del mercado. Sasuke había perdido a sus padres y si recordaba bien, además de venganza su segunda obsesión eran los tomates. Kakashi, en cambio, era un lobo solitario. No tenía esposa, novia o hijos. Sólo un par de perros a los cuales llorar y ese estúpido libro al que era tan aficionado. Y al parecer sólo comía arroz y carne.

Sakura tomó una decisión. **Estamos perdidas, ¿te das cuenta?**

***Un suspiro mental*Mejor no decir nada.** Su Inner advirtió. —_"Lo sé, tranquila"._

— Ne, Kakashi-sensei, hay algo que me pregunto…—ella fijó su atención en el mayor, atrayendo a los otros dos. Preparo su tono de voz más inocente—… ¿por qué siempre usa máscara?

Él parpadeó, o al menos el ojo visible lo hizo. Los tres niños los miraron con expectación y él tocó ligeramente la parte inferior de ella— Mmm…—un silencio de profunda atención—… porque quiero.

Ni siquiera el joven Uchiha se mantuvo imperturbable ante eso.

— ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! —exclamó, Naruto, su mirada azul llena de molestia.

Sakura contuvo fácilmente las ganas de ahorcar a su sensei mientras apuñalaba su comida. Y Sasuke… bueno, estaba siendo él mismo, enviando una mirada de muerte antes de bufar ligeramente y volver a comer.

— Ya que estamos de preguntas…—el ojito feliz sonrió mirando a su única alumna—… Dime algo, Sakura-chan, has estado entrenando, ¿verdad? —_lo has estado haciendo, solamente no entiendo como tu chakra se ha desarrollado tanto. _Casi literalmente leyó su pensamiento

Ella miró a su sensei con rigidez momentánea antes de sonreír—"_La mejor mentira tiene una parte de verdad, gracias Tsunade-Shishuo" _Sí, por supuesto. Mi sueño de ser la mejor médica ninja no se cumplirá mientras esté sentada—ella amplió su sonrisa cuando Kakashi se relajó— "_¡te tengo, sensei!_".

— ¿Un médico ninja, Sakura-chan? —el niño pareció bastante curioso sobre ello.

Sasuke aportó sus dos kunai— No mencionaste nada sobre eso—ella notó que parecía ligeramente molesto. Claro, él creía que sabía todo sobre sus dos molestos perdedores compañeros de equipo.

— Es porque no lo había pensado hasta hace una semana—_"un par de años en el futuro, en realidad"_— estaba en la biblioteca y encontré información sobre Tsunade Senju, ella es una de las Sannin y es la mejor ninja médica del mundo ninja. Yo quiero ser como ella y alguna vez superarla—su voz estaba teñida de emoción y admiración, sin fingir en lo más mínimo— no es como si fuese fácil… pero, eso es lo más emocionante de todo, ¿verdad? —el brillo en sus ojos no se apagó y recorrió a los tres como retándoles a decir lo contrario.

— ¡Eso es genial, Sakura-chan! —Naruto alzó su puño con entusiasmo— ¡Sé que podrás lograrlo, de veras! —ella sonrió con dulzura— ¡Yo también lograré mi sueño! ¡Seré Hokage, de veras!

— Claro que sí—ella asintió ignorando las miradas extrañas en su sensei y el chico de azul—… pero para eso tienes que hacer fuerte—comenzó a llenar el plato del "futuro Hokage" con verduras— y para ello tu alimentación debe ser equilibrada. No puedes vivir de ramen, Naruto. Eres un niño en crecimiento y necesitas tanto de carne como verduras, no sólo fideo—se detuvo, consciente de que había sonado más como su madre que ella.

Por suerte, él no pareció ofendido pero se quejó— ¡El ramen es lo mejor! —ante su mirada amenazante, añadió— pero prometo hacer el esfuerzo.

— Eso está bien, yo te ayudaré—luego miró al niño Uchiha— Sasuke-kun, lo mismo va para ti. No puedes comer sólo tomates, ¿sabes? —los tres notaron que el plato estaba lleno de todo lo que tuviera algo rojo y una gota de sudor les corrió al estilo anime.

— Hn—fue su respuesta, alejándose ligeramente de ellos con su comida. La gota creció.

La kunoichi suspiró— Está bien, sólo agrega más carne a tu dieta, ¿vale? —sus ojos se dirigieron al ninja mayor y se estrecharon— Kakashi-sensei… ¿tiene algo en contra de las verduras?

El ojito feliz la miró desde arriba— ¿Um?... No me gustan, eso es todo—un tic afloró en la ceja de la niña cuando Naruto apoyó esa sentencia con un "¡Eso es, de veras!".

Murmurando algo de "críos" Sakura comenzó a pensar que no era tan buena idea después de todo. **Te lo dije,** una voz canturreó en su cabeza—_"Oh, cállate"._ Es una lástima…—comenzó con dulzura—porque son indispensables para una dieta equilibrada. Pero van a hacer el esfuerzo, ¿verdad? —había un brillo espeluznante en sus ojos cuando los observó.

—Cl-claro que sí, Sakura-chan—asintió, nervioso. Esa faceta cuidadora le hacía inmensamente feliz -¡era como si fueran amigos! _Quizás si tenía oportunidad_- pero ella parecía dar más miedo de lo normal. Él podía jurar que incluso el teme había retrocedido en su lugar, siendo que estaba del otro lado y el blanco más cerca era su persona. —_"¡Nooo! ¡Tengo que vivir y convertirme en Hokage todavía, de veras!"_

Su sensei no dijo nada pero pareció comprender el concepto así que sonrió abierta y dulcemente— ¡Eso es genial!—_sino, hubiese tenido que hacer algo que seguramente no les gustaría,_ el verde de sus ojos se lo decía silenciosamente.

El almuerzo siguió relativamente normal, con los gritos de Naruto y los monosílabos de Sasuke además de los dramatismos del maestro. Al menos no se había puesto a leer porno frente a ellos mientras comían. Sakura decidió que eso era un gran avance. Ahora sólo necesitaba demostrarle a Sasuke que podía ser fuerte con su equipo.

La misión de las Olas sería una gran oportunidad para ello, pero mientras podría ayudar con su entrenamiento. Sabía que al mostrarles lo de escalar árboles se había anotado un buen tanto con ambos. Ella mantuvo una sonrisa durante toda la comida.

Al final, se despidió de dos ninjas con el estómago lleno y una bolsa en cada mano. Prometió que volvería a invitarlos pronto y luego decidió compartir su idea de un entrenamiento con su sensei, quien se había quedado atrás por su pedido. Gracias a Dios, él pareció feliz con su plan y después de acariciarle la cabeza se evaporó en una pequeña estela de humo.

**¿Qué somos? ¿Uno de sus malditos perros?** Inner refunfuñó en su cabeza a pesar de la calidez que la había llenado tras ese gesto. —_"Eso no importa. ¡Todo ha salido bien!_ —casi bailando se dedicó a limpiar todo, ya que aunque sus compañeros habían ofrecido su ayuda ella los había casi echado argumentando que ella era su anfitrión y tenía que encargarse de las cosas. Al final terminó aceptando a regañadientes que colaboran llevando las vajillas a la cocina pero también le dio a cada uno algo de las sobras, arguyendo que ella no podría comerse todo eso. Cuando todos se fueron alegremente hizo un clon para que lavara los platos mientras ella iba a descansar un poco.

Pensó en si debía de haberles dicho que recibía ayuda en su entrenamiento—"_No, así está bien."_ —los secretos no son buenos pero todos tenían los suyos y ella quería que su creciente habilidad fuese una sorpresa. Su "yo" interior estuvo de acuerdo y pronto se vio en el reino de los sueños.

Era de noche cuando se despertó, tomando nota de que había pasado durmiendo casi por cuatro horas. Mmm. De igual modo no había descansado bien la noche anterior así que estaba bien.

Dio un par de vueltas por su habitación antes de vestirse con su traje ninja y deslizarse rápidamente por los techos rumbo al campo de entrenamiento que siempre ocupaba. El rio seguía igual además de los árboles. Pensó en que no estaría mal seguir con sus jutsus así que ignoró la presencia que se acercaba e hizo los sellos pertinentes.

— ¡Jutsu estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua! —un círculo más grande que el del día anterior se formó frente a ella y chocó contra un gran árbol. Éste se quebró por la mitad por la fuerza del impacto y ella sonrió abiertamente mientras comenzaba a caminar por la superficie del líquido.

Su ceño se frunció al registrar el chakra familiar pero acabó sonriendo— Es de mala educación espiar a una dama—giró su cabeza para mirar al niño—… Sasuke-kun.

— Hn—él aterrizó sobre la tierra, una mueca extraña en su rostro mientras la observaba parada sobre el agua.

Sakura suspiró— Está bien, sólo tenías curiosidad—se encogió de hombros resueltamente— ahora dime, ¿necesitas algo o puedo seguir entrenando?

Él espero un par de segundos antes de responder— ¿Cuándo has aprendido ese jutsu? —había algo feroz en su voz que le recordó al antiguo Sasuke.

Rápidamente le dio la espalda para evitar que percibiese lo que sentía—_"¡Cálmate, él sólo un niño!_ —se chilló, cerrando los ojos. Relajando su postura, ella se inclinó hacia un costado y rozó con sus dedos el agua— ¿Por qué te interesa? —preguntó, rompiendo el mutismo.

Sasuke abrió la boca pero luego la cerró. No tendría que haber razón en realidad. Si a él no le importaba nada de lo que ellos hacían. Él tenía algo que hacer, ¿verdad? No podía permitirse que sus compañeros estorbasen esa meta. No. No podía. Apretó sus puños y se enfrentó a ella. El recuerdo de los últimos días en su mente lo interrumpió… al igual que un sonido procedente de la niña.

Sakura se rió sin evitarlo, pero no era felicidad y alegría—Ya veo—murmuró, incorporándose—"_¿Es que no sirvió de nada? Yo pensé… pensé que todo estaba saliendo bien… pero no es suficiente para él, ¿verdad? No valemos lo suficiente… no lo valgo_—ella suspiró, observando el kunai en su mano.

**Está bien. **Inner susurró, furiosa.** Sólo hay que demostrarle. Más fuerte. Hablemos su idioma por un rato.**

Fue un cambio corporal el que alertó al muchacho antes de que sembons salieran volando hacia él. Esquivándolas, saltó hacia un lado y luego a una rama de un árbol. Dos kunais le dieron la bienvenida ni bien puso un pie allí y nuevamente tuvo que saltar a otro árbol.

— Sakura—él gruñó, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Se vio obligado a actuar cuando ella apareció detrás de él e intentó patearle. Evadió y evadió cada golpe hasta que la velocidad de vio crecida. Antes de darse cuenta él también estaba luchando contra ella.

Sonriendo, la niña golpeó su costado antes de ir hacia atrás— ¿Por qué tan lento, _Sasuke-kun_? —paladeó su nombre lleno de azúcar burlón.

El orgullo herido, él aumentó su velocidad decido a demostrarle a esa _molesta_ lo que significaba un buen ninja cuando sorprendido notó que ella no tardó en seguir su ejemplo. Se debatieron en una bella danza llena de patadas y puños. Hasta que echándose hacia atrás Sakura comenzó a hacer varios sellos con sus manos. Él también utilizó su jutsu favorito.

— ¡Jutsu estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua! —se oyó al mismo tiempo que "¡Jutsu estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego!".

Ambos elementos se golpearon entre sí, creando un entorno nubloso. Sasuke logró percibir la figura femenina entre la nube blanca y moviéndose sigilosamente apareció por detrás, un kunai en su cuello.

— Perdiste.

Ella sonrió.

— Tu orgullo—una voz habló por detrás de él al sino tiempo que algo filoso acarició su piel— será tu perdición, Sasuke.

El Sakura y el Sasuke de adelante explotaron y el original reapareció nuevamente a su costado— Yo no lo creo.

Frente a sus ojos, ella se transformó en un tronco— Entonces jamás aprenderás—un golpe desde atrás y todo se volvió negro.

Chasqueando la lengua ella atrapó al chico y lo llevó en alzas hasta una rama más grande. Colocándolo a su lado sonrió al verlo dormido—_"Te lo mereces por lo de esa banca"_ —pensó, una expresión burlona que escondía algo de dolor.

Una enorme luna colgaba del cielo esa noche, notó al mirar hacia arriba. Contempló el paisaje en silencio hasta que con una mano en color verde acarició la frente de su acompañante, quien comenzó a removerse. Ella no le dedicó otra mirada antes de saltar por las ramas en dirección a su casa.

**En realidad no sabes que hacer, eh.**

Una expresión triste adornó su rostro antes de cambiar de ruta—_"No"_ —fue su única respuesta.

Era verdad, una parte de ella se sentía segura pero sinceramente tenía miedo. ¿Y si ella no podía hacer lo suficiente? ¿Y si al final las cosas salían peor de lo que habrían de ser? ¿Si realmente el destino del Uchiha era de traicionar a la aldea?... ¿Sino podía curar tanto odio?

Sus manos se cerraron mientras veía las puertas de Konoha aparecer delante de ella.

Allí estaba la banca.

**No sé si eres idiota o masoquista. **

—"_Quizás las dos cosas"_ —contestó, tomando asiendo en el lugar en el que dos años después sería abandonada. Luego negó lentamente—"_No, eso no pasara"_ —porque no importa si no logra acabar con la serpiente y él termina convirtiéndose en un traidor. Ella no volvería a entregar su corazón—"_Nunca"_.

Se preguntó si había logrado algo con el enfrentamiento anterior. Se encogió de hombros. No había podido evitarlo. Tan sólo ver como sus ojos transmitían el pensamiento que tantas veces había sido testigo –_no estorbes-_ su cuerpo se había movido solo y bueno, el resultado terminó siendo eso.

—"_No necesito eso"_ —miró a su alrededor y se incorporó—_"No necesito lamentarme ni llorar… tengo que actuar"_ —asintiendo para sí, se dirigió a su casa. Seguiría toda lo noche con la evolución de sus técnicas médicas y el genjutsu.

Fue con ese firme pensamiento que llegó a su casa, entrando por la ventana de su dormitorio. Ignoró el hecho de que había tomado alguna manía de su pervertido maestro. Estaba cambiándose cuando detectó el chakra en su balcón. Con el ceño fruncido, se acercó ya vestida con su camisón y espetó— ¿Es que ahora espías a las niñas, Sasuke? Y luego soy yo la que está corrompida.

Una figura se acercó lentamente hasta que ella gritó— ¡Estoy vestida, idiota, puedes pasar!

Segundos más tarde tenía al vengador sentado en su ventana.

**Suena como esas fantasías que tenías, donde él te esperaba con una rosa y te declaraba su amor bajo la luz de la luna.**

Ella realmente no quería pensar en eso así que simplemente se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. Tenía varios moretones y se apoyaba imperceptiblemente más en su pierna derecha que en la izquierda. Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente y le hizo señas para que entrara.

— Siéntate en la cama, por favor—fue casi inconscientemente que asumió el tono profesional de médico que había estado usando por varios años. Sin notarlo aún, ella se acercó— Ahora bien, ¿para qué estás aquí?

—Me desmayaste.

Sakura asintió— Sí, no quería lidiar con tu orgullo herido después de que te _derrote._ Te pones bastante molesto cuando alguien te supera.

Él estrechó los ojos— Hn. Molesta.

Ella se encogió de hombros— Parte de mi encanto.

Silencio.

—Déjame ver tu pierna—pidió, repentinamente. Alzando ambas cejas el muchacho la escudriñó— No tengo segundas intenciones, Sasuke-_kun_—una sonrisa coqueta se hizo presente y pestañeó hacia él— A menos que tú lo quieras, claro—guiñando uno de sus ojos, se acercó un poco más.

El niño terminó permitiéndole con un ligero asentimiento. Sakura jadeó sorprendida— ¿Me estás dando permiso para violarte?

— Piérdete.

Fingió estar herida y no ver el ligero rubor en sus mejillas— Eres malooo—se quejó, similar a una niña pequeña. No perdió la ligera curvatura que intentaba pasar desapercibido el chico mientras la observaba fastidiado. Pronto cambió a fascinación a penas velada cuando ella pasó su mano por la pierna, chakra verde atravesando la piel con suavidad.

Era cálido y un poco incómodo al principio, pero luego el dolor desapareció y él sintió como el cansancio comenzaba a llenarlo. Ni siquiera notó cuando se quedó dormido.

Sakura sonrió a partes iguales de tristeza y cariño. —Duerme bien, Sasuke—susurró, arropándolo con una de sus mantas. Ella aún no había acabado.

**Sí hay oportunidad, Sakura. ¡Sí la hay! **

Sólo tenía que saber aprovechar bien cada cosa que se le presentara, eh.

**¡Y dejarte de lamentos y estupideces! Konoha cuenta contigo, todos lo hacen. **

No podía dudar nuevamente, no se lo permitiría a sí misma.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer… ¿merezco un review? *hace ojitos***


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de responsabilidad:

Bueno, considerando que esto es un fic, Naruto obviamente no me pertenece. Una lástima, ¿ne?

* * *

**Reminiscence**

IV

La idea de Inner

* * *

"_Yo no necesito crearme una máscara…_

_Cada persona lo hace cada vez que me mira._

_Es como ocultarme a la vista de todos."_

* * *

Eran al menos las dos de la mañana y Sakura seguía sin poder dormir entre las cuatro paredes verde lima. Estaba en el dormitorio de sus padres ya que su habitación se hallaba ocupada por el _bello durmiente._ Sonrió burlonamente al pensar en ese apodo. Sasuke no sería feliz si llegase a enterarse.

Suspiró mentalmente y ojeó distraídamente el pequeño libro de genjutsu que había agarrado con la esperanza de coger sueño. Pero no, ella simplemente no podía cerrar sus malditos ojos hasta la mañana siguiente. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas dejando el objeto naranja sobre la mesita a un costado y pensó en lo que podría hacer.

—"_Me pregunto si tendría que contarle a Sasuke la verdad sobre Itachi Uchiha… ¿o debería contactar con él para advertirle sobre lo que pasará si su estúpido hermanito sigue por el mismo camino?..."_

**¿Te lo imaginas? "Hey, ¿qué tal? Soy Sakura Haruno, la compañera de equipo de tu hermano menos que quiere matarte. Sí, conozco todo lo que has hecho y lo que sacrificaste por la Aldea. Eres una persona realmente admirable en realidad. Pero bueno, sólo vine para pedirte que le digas la verdad a tu hermano o Sasuke terminará convertido en un vengador psicópata y probablemente gay. Sí, es que con un maestro con Orochimaru, bueno, una tiene sus sospechas… Ah, no, no hace falta que uses tus ojos conmigo. No soy un AMBU Raíz de Danzo, ¿sabes? Es que vengo del futuro, donde encontré un par de papeles sobre eso y bueno…**

— "_¡Eso es, Inner! ¡Eres brillante!_" —los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron repentinamente después del pequeño verso humorístico de su yo interior— Sólo necesito encontrarlos de vuelta.

**Em, sí, grandioso… ¿pero cómo vas a llegar a una de las secciones secretas del Archivero de Konoha? Sólo puedes entrar con el permiso del Hokage y además, ¿cómo piensas explicar que lo encontraste? No es como si pudieras decir "tuve mis sospechas y decidí investigar qué es lo que efectivamente sucedió".**

Ella suspiró— _"Eso es cierto, pero no puedo decirle ni a Sasuke ni hablar con su hermano porque supuestamente yo no tengo idea de nada de esto"_—soltó un bufido—_"Sería más fácil si pudiera usar lo de "vengo de hace cinco años en adelante y por eso tengo este conocimiento de lo que sucederá, pero no… ¡justo eso tiene que ser un maldito defecto del jutsu!"._

**Al menos funcionó. **

—"_No puedo pedir mucho más, eh_—sonrió, tristemente— _"Pero no es fácil… a veces sólo quiero golpearlos hasta que entren en razón y otras abrazarlos a todos porque de dónde vengo ellos ya no están"_ —negó lentamente—_"Es verdad cuando dicen que la ignorancia da felicidad…"_

… **Pero también, cuanto más alto subes más duele la caída, ¿no te parece?**

Sakura le dio la razón al pensar en su experiencia.

Volviendo al tema anterior, se cuestionó—_"¿Entonces tengo que dejar que él se entere de todo por sí mismo? No es como si repentinamente comenzará a preguntarse sobre el momento de la masacre y los verdaderos fines detrás de ella_—suspiró—_. Y el otro Uchiha no explicará nada, tiene demasiado anclado el plan en su mente donde él muere y su hermano se convierte en el héroe de la historia… si tan sólo supiera…"_

**¿Y qué podemos hacer sin comprometer nuestra posición?**

Mirando el techo la peli-rosa reflexionó sobre ello— _"A menos que…_—sus ojos comenzaron a brillar ante la formación de un plan en su mente—_… a menos que Sasuke encuentre alguna información sobre ello que le muestre lo que está detrás del telón"._

Inner bufó. **¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo piensas que podremos robar los archivos correspondientes a la misión y luego colarnos en su casa y dejarlos medianamente protegidos para que los encuentre? **

—"_¡Vamooos! Es una idea genial… peligrosa y algo suicida pero genial"_ —se defendió.

**Dije. Cómo. Vamos. A. Hacerlo. **

—"_Bueno, conozco dónde está y que se debe hacer para lograr el acceso_—señaló—_ y aunque no tenga la habilidad suficiente todavía un poco más de entrenamiento y lo lograré"._

**Valee. Supongo que tendremos que matarnos para llegar al nivel adecuado de chakra pero lo haremos. Después de todo, se supone que estamos para cambiar las cosas.**

—"_¡Así se habla! Incrementaremos las horas y las lecciones. Aunque nuestro nivel está aumentando casi el doble de rápido vamos a tener que utilizar otros ejercicios para acelerarlo aún más"._

**Podemos preguntar a Kakashi-sensei.**

—"… _o buscar en un libro"._

**¿No confías en él?**

—"… _él no confía en mí, Inner, recuerda que supuestamente soy una fan-girl que cayó fácilmente en su genjutsu en la primera prueba. No es que pueda culparlo pero no soy más que una niña débil y chillona. Sé que me vigilará no sólo por mis nuevas habilidades sino por mi comportamiento"_

**¿Hubiera sido mejor fingir estar coladita por Sasuke y tropezar con cada piedra que encontremos?**

—"_No. ¿Cómo podría acercarme a ellos si vivo acosando a uno, despreciando a otro y bueno, tratando "normal" al último"._

**Es un buen punto. Entonces lo mejor será dejar que la corriente siga su curso, ¿ne?**

Sakura asintió mientras sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle—_"Mmm, sí… ahora que lo pienso, creo que Kakashi-sensei no será el único con sospechas_—resopló suavemente—_. Vencimos a Sasuke, después de todo, siendo él el mejor de los graduados. Esto no puede ser el resultado de tres o cuatro días… ¿qué diremos?..."._

Curiosamente, Inner tenía una "gran" respuesta a esto. **Bueno, en realidad, nadie sabe realmente como eres ni tus capacidades salvo lo que aparece en las planillas de Iruka-sensei. Piénsalo, no creo que Kakashi-sensei aceche a sus alumnos para evaluar sus "verdaderas" habilidades porque confía en lo que está allí y en lo que mostramos en nuestras misiones, sin embargo, todo puede ser ocultado, ¿no te parece? Puedes fingir ser alguna clase de prodigio que escondió su poder por "decisiones personales" y eso. Después de todo, es verdad que nadie nos conoce. Un cambio de personalidad y ello no tiene porqué molestar a nadie.**

Ella bostezó—_"Eso es… no suena tan mal… cuando una está casi dormida"_

**También podemos añadir que no queríamos terminar como Kakashi-sensei. Cualquiera comprendería la lógica de eso.**

—"_Mmm…"_

**Hey, ¿Sakura?**

No hubo respuesta salvo un pequeño ronquido.

Inner suspiró, decidiendo quedar en alerta por un par de minutos más.

**Hay tanto por hacer, tanto por cambiar y siento como si tuviéramos las manos atadas. **

No hubo contestación.

**Pero ya lograremos encontrar la solución a todo, ya lo verás. **

Sakura Interna afirmó con fuerza ese pensamiento y se dispuso a descansar en su reino mental, no sin alzar las barreras que cuidadosamente había comenzado a reforzar hace un par de días. Con el mantenimiento y la fuerza adecuada sería capaz de resistir fácilmente jutsus como la posesión mental de Ino o los genjutsus.

En fin, fue una buena noche teniendo en cuenta de que tenía un invitado con muy probables dudas y sospechas sobre ella.

Bah.

Ganges de ser viajero del tiempo.

_O mejor dicho…_

_Un prodigio._

* * *

Sakura dormía tranquilamente cuando su cuerpo reaccionó tan comúnmente como alguien que se acostumbró a que cada fino ruido sea una posible amenaza y rápidamente cogió un par de kunai de _debajo de su almohada_ y los lanzó al sujeto en la entrada de la habitación.

El dormitorio a oscuras, ella mantuvo su mirada escondida detrás de los largos mechones rosas y una posición de defensa firme antes de volver en sí y observar al niño de cabello azul, cuyas emociones habían pasado de la sorpresa a la intensidad de la búsqueda de una respuesta.

— Sakura—llamó, sin entrar.

Ella parpadeó y le sonrió dulcemente— Buenos días, Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo has dormido?

Estrechando los ojos él no contestó, optando por dar media vuelta -¿era eso un sonrojo?- y marchar hacia lo que probablemente era la cocina. Confusa miró hacia abajo antes de estallar en rojo. El camisón rosa que había tomado prestado de su madre estaba bastante _subido _en su corta extensión_,_ dejando ver resquicios de su ropa interior.

—"_¡Kusoo!"_ —chilló interiormente, escuchando la risa picaresca en su mente.

**Vaya, con que sí tenía hormonas después de todo.**

Maldiciendo en voz baja a su suerte, revoleteó por la habitación hasta encontrar su ropa ninja y colocársela. Fue a su cuarto rápidamente y entró al baño con una nueva muda, terminando en tiempo récord de asearse y estar lista. Finalmente, bajó a donde estaba la presencia del chakra del vengador.

Suspiró, despejando su mente de ciertos accidentes. Presentía que la conversación sería _molesta._

A un costado de la sala, casi en la cocina el joven la esperaba en su clásica pose de indiferencia que arrancaba suspiros ocasionales. Nadie podría culpar. Él era realmente guapo con los fríos ojos de ébano y la piel de nieve en perfecto contraste con su cabello negro reflejado en azul.

**Sí, una lástima que nadie puede ser perfecto, eh. Su carácter es realmente una mierda.**

Concediéndole la razón a su yo interno Sakura se deslizó al otro cuarto se dispuso a preparar el desayuno sin contemplaciones hacia el niño. Tenía hambre y no estaba en su mejor humor, así que las preguntas de él podían esperar según ella.

Sasuke no compartía la misma opinión.

— Sakura—fue similar a un gruñido.

La nombrada no le prestó atención.

—… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —inquirió, apretando los puños. La niña fan nunca le hubiera dado la espalda de esa forma ni le habría ignorado.

Tampoco le hubiera _ganado._

— Tengo hambre—contestó, con simpleza— así que hago el desayuno. Y no estoy de humor, _Sasuke_, sino puedes esperar eres libre de irte. La salida está por ese pasillo largo a la derecha, gracias—refunfuñó, moldeando el arroz con fuerza.

Demostrando sentido común, él decidió quedarse callado, prefiriendo taladrar su espalda con su mirada afilada.

Minutos más tarde Sakura terminó con su labor, colocando los alimentos en platos y llevándolos a la cocina. Señaló con un gesto el lugar frente a ella, invitando al niño a compartir y a pesar de que resistió por unos momentos finalmente sucumbió al delicioso aroma y al recuerdo del día anterior donde la comida se _deshacía_ en su boca.

Silenciosamente comenzaron a comer.

— Bien, puedes empezar a preguntar lo que quieras—dijo, fingiendo tranquilidad.

Él la hizo esperar un par de segundos para el "suspenso" antes de inquirir— ¿Quién eres?

Ella pestañeó— Sakura Haruno.

— ¿Cómo…?—Sasuke abrió la boca sin saber muy bien qué realmente decir. ¿Cómo me ganaste? ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte?... _¿Por qué ya usas el "kun"?_ Eso último lo tomó por sorpresa.

Encogiéndose de hombros, ella decidió tomar la idea de ayer enserio— Te vencí porque soy más fuerte que tú, no hay mucha vuelta que dar, Sasuke. Sólo voy a preguntarte una cosa, ¿por qué todo el mundo piensa que eres realmente el ninja más capaz de nuestra generación?

— Soy un Uchiha —al ver las cejas alzadas en obvia declaración muda de "eso no es una respuesta", añadió— Siempre fui el mejor estudiante.

—Sí, porque querías demostrarlo—ella sonrió ligeramente— yo no.

— Eres lenta y tu resistencia es pésima—no hubo ningún asomo de daño ante sus palabras así que siguió— caíste en la trampa en nuestro entrenamiento de supervivencia y no hiciste nada útil.

**¡Son oraciones largas! ¡El fin del mundo se acercaaaa!**

Mordiéndose ligeramente los labios para evitar la risa, señaló— Tú tampoco estuviste muy bien, ya sabes. Pero dejándolo a un lado que tú también eres sólo un gennin voy a darte la razón en lo que dijiste—sonrió ampliamente— y también voy a decirte que eres realmente fácil de engañar—se encogió de hombros— no te sientas mal, todos lo son.

— Hn—él esperaba más respuestas, obviamente… o se le había acabado el cupo de palabras por un año. Ambos eran buenos puntos.

Pero ella no tenía muchas ganas de decir algo más— Bien, eso es todo. No sabes nada de mí y yo tampoco sé nada de ti—se incorporó— si no te importa, tengo que ir a entrenar—creó un clon para encargarse de los platos y luego le sonrió— ¿quieres unirte? No me importaría un compañero de prácticas.

Escudriñándola con su mirada oscura, él se movió rápidamente hasta quedar frente a la chica y lentamente, curvó sus labios en una mueca de superioridad— Quiero mi revancha.

Asintiendo tranquilamente, ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida— Muy bien, ya decía yo que tenía ganas de patearte el trasero. Tu actitud suele ser muy fastidiosa sabes, hace días que quiero que darte una buena tunda.

Él bufó.

Ella sonrió.

¿Era el comienzo de algo bonito?

— Molesta.

Em.

— Idiota.

Tal vez sí.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Los quiero un montón. Muchas gracias por su apoyo :') no saben cuánto espero saber su opinión al respecto.**

**Las revisiones son el pan de cada autora ;D**

**Nos leeremos en otra ocasión :DD pronto, tal vez ;) **

**¡Besos de piña y abrazos de manzana! **


	5. Chapter 5

Descargo de responsabilidad:

Bueno, considerando que esto es un fic, Naruto obviamente no me pertenece. Una lástima, ¿ne?

* * *

Reminiscence

V

Lo que uno no entiende

* * *

Sakura suspiró, balanceándose en la rama en la que estaba sentada.

— No van a lograrlo si siguen así—señaló, intentando poner algo de sentido común a la situación.

El rubio y el Uchiha la observaron desde abajo. Ambos estaban mojados y algo frustrados pero no se rendían. Se habían enfrascado en una competencia sobre quién podía lograr caminar más rápido sobre el agua pero ninguno se concentraba lo suficiente. Ella negó lentamente, quizás debía de haber esperado un poco más para mostrarles eso.

— Es culpa del teme, Sakura-chan.

— Hn—Sasuke lo miró feo.

Rodando los ojos, saltó del árbol y aterrizó cerca de ellos— Su concentración es baja, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Naruto evitó hace contacto visual con ella mientras Sasuke resopló ligeramente antes de fingir que nada había pasado y volver a su práctica. Sakura suspiró, si había algo mal no pensaba obligarlos a decirle así que sólo sonrió al otro niño para que continuara y volvió a su lugar, la elección de seguir con la interesante lectura de ninjutsu.

Esos entrenamientos en equipo eran algo común ahora, de tres a cuatro veces por semana, además de las hastiosas misiones de clase D que tenían que completar. Ella no desperdiciaba el resto del tiempo, alternándose en la formación con Gai y Kurenai y su propia investigación, además de hacer comidas para sus "niños".

Sin embargo, ella podía notar fácilmente las miradas a sus espaldas y no sabía que pensar sobre ello. Ella había dejado ver a propósito tanto su velocidad y su resistencia, cumpliendo con lo pedido por Kakashi-sensei sin contemplación. Realmente, lo que el hombre daba no era ni por asomo lo que el maestro del taijutsu la hacía hacer. Así que simplemente pensó en que pronto hallarían la realización de que no era débil.

**Pato-culo lo está haciendo otra vez**. Su Inner tarareó, refiriéndose a sus "ojeadas". Sakura no escuchó el "apodo".

Sí, si existía algo que amaba de su "yo" interno era su capacidad de estar alerta mientras se zambullía en alguna interesante información. No solo protegía su mente sino que también proporcionaba una segunda mirada vigilante a su alrededor. Ya quisieran muchos alguien como ella.

—"_Esta es la cuarta vez hoy… si sigue así no podrá terminar bien el ejercicio_—su ceño se frunció por un instante antes de encogerse de hombros mentalmente con despreocupación—_ su perdida."_

**Es un poco incómodo, ¿no? Digo… nso está **_**mirando**_**… él… desde esa conversación, como si quisiese leer nuestra mente y sacar sus respuestas. Aunque no sé muy bien que se pregunta… sólo lo vencimos, ¿ne?**

—"_Mmm… Creo que puedo entenderlo_—ella reflexionó—_ piensa que él fue el graduado con la mejor calificación, alguien que ve a todos desde arriba y piensa que ninguno de nosotros puede hacerle una muesca. Sin embargo, repentinamente su compañera de equipo, una niña fan, débil y que sólo intenta tener citas con él lo vence limpiamente. Luego, le dice que no puede quejarse porque sólo fue engañado por una máscara. Fue como decirle idiota con sutilidad."_

**Es un buen punto… pero sigue siendo incómodo… y un poco espeluznante.**

—"_Eso es verdad… sólo espero que no empiece a acecharnos"_ —curvó sus labios con diversión.

**No, ¡no! De ninguna forma… no viajamos en el tiempo para terminar desconfiando de los arbustos sólo por Uchiha Sasuke. Él puede irse a su casita a pelar tomates por lo que a mí se refiere…**

Escuchando sus refunfuños, Sakura dejó escapar una risita divertida— _"¿No queríamos salvarlo?_

**Sí… pero en el contrato no figuraba tener que soportar el acecho.**

Haciendo olas mentalmente, tranquiló—_"Él no nos va a acechar, Inner, sólo continuará mirándonos cuando piense que nos damos cuenta e intentará hacernos morder el polvo lo más pronto posible_—acomodándose en su posición, bostezó—_no es como si nos hiciera daño. Además, es divertido molestarlo."_

**Supongo que tienes razón.** Luego añadió.** ¿Y por qué estamos aquí? Nosotros ya sabemos éste jutsu… ¡deberíamos estar practicando, no perdiendo tiempo! **

—"_Es entrenamiento en equipo. Además, ya queda poco, así que no te quejes. Estaremos hasta temprano entrenando, después de todo sólo quedan dos días para la misión de la tierra de las Olas. _

**Y todavía tenemos que hallar la manera de hacernos con el archivo bajo las narices de Danzo, sin dejar rastro ni sospecha.**

Asintiendo para sí, pasó la página del libro con aburrimiento hasta que finalmente con un "pop", el ninja Copia entró en el lugar con su pequeño objeto naranja.

— ¡Yo!—con su clásica entrada él miró a todos con su ojito feliz— Ya es hora de terminar con el entrenamiento de hoy, mis lindos alumnos—él ignoró las protestas de Naruto y la expresión de Sasuke— Así que, ¡hora de irse a casa! Nos vemos mañana a las cinco—dándoles una última sonrisa detrás de su máscara, desapareció en una pequeña explosión de humo.

— Bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana—Sakura les sonrió ampliamente antes de comenzar a caminar a su hogar para una rápida ducha, ignorando la mirada del miembro Uchiha.

**Chico espeluznante.**

* * *

Konoha amaneció soleado ese día, pero el sol en lo alto no le quito las preocupaciones mientras se encaminaba a cumplir con su equipo. Le esperaba unas largas horas de tareas infernales para finalmente llegar a la parte de concretar con el constructor de puentes, Tazuna.

Dos horas después de la hora provista, Sakura se encontró con su grupo. Ninguno parecía fastidiado con su tardanza por el simple hecho de que ambos también habían empezado a llegar casi al mismo tiempo que ella, algo que le llevaba una sonrisa a sus labios. Obviamente, su grupo la tenía en cuenta.

**Algunos demasiado,** tarareó su "yo" interior.

Ignoró el comentario y saludó felizmente a sus chicos— Buenos días, Naruto, Sasuke—este último le concedió un ligero cabeceo en señal de reconocimiento antes de sumergirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos. El amante del ramen, en cambio, sonrió exaltado mientras comenzaba a comentarle como al fin estaba haciendo progresos sobre caminar en el agua.

—… ¡Y entonces pude caminar hasta la mitad antes de hundirme!

Él estaba francamente orgulloso con su avance, y sabiendo del pésimo control que tenía éste –no por su culpa, claro- sabía bien lo que necesitaba. Así que le sonrió alentadoramente y lo felicito, notando como su pecho se hinchaba y sus ojos brillaban adorablemente.

—"_Idiota"_ —pensó, con cariño, recostándose en la valla del puente. Sacó un pergamino de su bolso y se dispuso a leerlo, escuchando como el niño aburrido se dedicaba a incordiar a su callado compañero. Se rió entre dientes cuando Naruto decidió hacer algo que Sasuke obviamente no ignoraría.

Comenzó a _cantar_.

— Temee, préstame atención de una vez, no seas un teme infeliz y mírame al fin—canturreó, su voz una mezcla chirriante de un gato herido y un alma en pena. Ni siquiera el Uchiha más estoico podría dejarlo pasar.

Unos segundos más tarde Naruto había encontrado de alguna forma la inconsciencia y el mundo era nuevamente un lugar maravilloso.

Hasta que el niño con abanicos en su ropa bajo se su árbol y se encaminó a su dirección.

**¡Corre! ¡Pato-culo está al acecho!**

Sakura parpadeó—"_¿Pato… culo?"_

**Mira su cabello, si giras un poco la cabeza puedes ver la parte trasera de un pato.** Inner parecía satisfecha con su descubrimiento. Ella no sabía que pensar.

— Sakura—él se acercó, observándola desde un lado y su "yo" interior chilló.

**¡Ahí está! ¿Lo ves? Esa es la punta de atrás y esa es una de las alitas.**

Ella _realmente_ quería no haberlo visto.

Ella _realmente_ deseaba poder guardar la calma.

Ella _realmente_ ansiaba una resistencia mayor.

Pero ella _realmente_ se rió.

Fue como un torrente de cosquillas en su interior que no pudo evitar hasta que finalmente acabó sosteniendo su estómago. _Jamás volvería a mirar de la misma forma al chico otra vez._

Sasuke alzó ligeramente las cejas ante los ojos llenos de lágrimas que intentaban evadir el contacto visual. Él simplemente había dicho su nombre pero por alguna razón ella lo había visto y luego echado a reír hasta terminar doblada por la mitad.

Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería no decirle la razón. Apreciaba su vida después de todo.

Así que se irguió y le sonrió, evitando su cabello a todo costa— ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke?

Estrechando los ojos, el niño masculló— Voy a tomar mi revancha. _Ahora._

Ella se sorprendió pero se encogió de hombros y asintió— Claro.

Ambos se dirigieron a un costado del lugar, poniéndose en posición. Fue un acuerdo mutuo en el ambos comenzaron con taijutsu, lanzándose kunais –con explosivos, en el caso del chico- y sembons –con un poco de paralizante-. Ella reconoció rápidamente los sellos para la gran bola de fuego así que pasó por detrás un árbol para ocultar su clon y se escondió entre los arbustos, usando uno de sus nuevos jutsus para esconderse bajo de tierra.

Esperó, sintiendo pronto las vibraciones que señalaban la posición del Uchiha. Sakura sonrió antes de aparecer debajo de él y jalar su pie. Pronto se halló con sólo la cabeza en el aire, mirando atónito a la niña frente a él.

— Elemento tierra, técnica de decapitamiento mental—fue el mismo jutsu que Kakashi había usado para neutralizar al niño su primer encuentro, y al parecer Sasuke no apreciaba el hecho.

— Kakashi te ha estado entrenando—escupió, airado. Ni siquiera fue una pregunta,

— No más que a ustedes.

Él no le creyó— ¿Entonces quién lo hizo?

— Éste lo he aprendido sola—contestó, tranquilamente— pero he obtenido ayuda en otros aspectos, como taijutsu y genjutsu, pero no de Kakashi-sensei—se apresuró a añadir al ver su expresión— Gai-sensei y Kurenai-sensei son quienes me han estado formando.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Hace un par de semanas.

Su expresión dejó en claro que no le creía así que ella simplemente se encogió de hombros— No tengo razón para mentirte pero si no me crees no es como si pudiera obligarte. Pero es gracioso, porque tu Sharingan te permite saber si alguien te está mintiendo—sacudió su cabeza— está bien, está bien, no me creas—puso sus manos en el agujero y envió su chakra para sacar al chico de allí.

Pronto, él era libre de la tierra.

Sin tener más que decir, ella marchó hacia el puente donde habían dejado a su otro compañero. Suspirando internamente se deslizó entre los árboles hasta que una mano envolvió su brazo. Ella uso todo su autocontrol para no tirar una patada o cortarle con un kunai.

Giró su cabeza, quieta sobre una rama— ¿Sí?

El Uchiha tenía su línea de sangre activada— Dilo de vuelta.

— Kakashi-sensei no me está entrenando. Aprendí sola ese jutsu y tanto Gai-sensei como Kurenai-sensei me están formando en taijutsu y genjutsu, ¿feliz? —quitó abruptamente su agarre antes de intentar avanzar.

— ¿Por qué? —él exigió. Si ella quería ser médico ninja, ¿no tenía acaso que estar investigando sobre medicina? Jutsus elementales, genjutsu y taijutsu no entraban allí. Tenía que haber algo más.

Y lo había.

Moviéndose rápidamente, ella atrapó al muchacho contra la corteza— Porque no es sólo mi sueño lo que importa. Quiero ver a Naruto convertirse en Hokage, quiero verte a ti _sonreír__**, **_quiero ver a Kakashi-sensei junto a nosotros. Quiero protegerlos a todos porque deseo que mi familia alcance sus metas y al final del camino, el equipo siete siga siendo equipo. ¿Lo entiendes? —no existía duda en la mirada verde mientras lo perforaba.

**Tranquila**. Inner murmuró, suavemente. **Pato-culo no va a confiar en nosotras si rompemos sus huesos, ¿ne?**

Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás— Eres libre de pensar lo que quieras, Sasuke—terminó, acelerando hacia su destino. No sabía si podría contenerse nuevamente.

Ella sonrió al ver al rubio sobre el césped, dormitando tranquilamente. El sentimiento de ternura y protección se expandió por su pecho. Él parecía tan vulnerable –y lo era- y había tantos que lo querrían matar. Tantas amenazas. Se deslizó hasta caer a su lado. _Pero tendrían que pasar por ella._

Mientras estuviese viva, no había forma de que dejase pasar a nadie que quisiese hacerle daño.

Sintiendo la llegada del otro niño, ella afirmó ese pensamiento. Cualquiera que quisiese a sus niños tendría que acabar con ella primero.

**Por eso necesitamos ser fuertes.** Susurró, su otra mitad.

Por eso, cada día empujaba sus límites y conocimiento. Para protegerlos, a él, a ellos, a todos.

Sonriendo tristemente para sí, reflexionó que tendría que probablemente tendría que acabar con Kabuto… y Orochimaru por sí misma. Asintió. Sí, no habría otra forma. El Consejo pagaría, claro que sí, pero no por su mano, sino por las que había arruinado.

**En dos meses. Estaremos listas en dos meses para entrar en el Archivero y sacar los papeles.**

—"_Dos meses"_ —tarareó para sí.

**Y entonces tendremos que prepararnos para el examen Chunin.**

Los otros enemigos que enfrentarían no eran dignos de atención, no en comparación con la serpiente.

Pasó los próximos veinte minutos con la mirada perdida en algún punto inexacto, hasta que Kakashi-sensei llegó y despertando al rubio, los envió a sus correspondientes misiones.

* * *

Jadeando, Sakura pensó en que el día no había sido muy diferente al que alguna vez había pasado. Habían vuelto a atrapar al pobre gato y contribuido con otras, hasta que Naruto había exigido una misión más "digna".

Su cliente, Tazuna, había insultado nuevamente al rubio y luego todos habían sido despedidos, con el saber de que debían de encontrarse a la mañana siguiente en la puerta principal para marchar en su encomienda.

Mientras intentaba nuevamente la técnica "cañón de dragón de tierra", Sakura pensó en que era una molestia no tener sus antiguas reservas de chakra o su sello Yin. Ella era realmente agradecida de su recuperación rápida pero añoraba el tiempo en el que podía destrozar la tierra con un solo golpecito de su dedo del pie y poder pelear con excelencia de igual manera.

—"_Bueno, no puedo quejarme"_ —se encogió de hombros, observando como el lodo se convertía en un cañón de mediano tamaño y lanzaba dos bolas de tierra hacia unos árboles, haciéndolos trizas. Sonrió, consciente de que era un gran logro.

**Pst. Te dije que pato-culo era espeluznante. Detrás de esos arbustos, como un acosador. Su hermano sentiría vergüenza si se enterase de que lindo hermano menor pasa su tiempo libre acechando a su compañera de equipo.**

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Sakura suspiró. Había sentido desde el comienzo de su entrenamiento al chico pero no como n existía razón por la cual sacarlo ni tampoco le molestaba, simplemente lo había ignorado, enfocándose en su entrenamiento.

Al menos así, se daría cuenta de que Kakashi-sensei realmente no le estaba enseñando.

Decidiendo que ya era hora de dejarlo ir, lanzó algunos shurikens en su dirección. No tardó en aparecer, con las manos en sus bolsillos y una expresión no completamente controlada.

— ¿Algo que decir? —preguntó, recostándose tranquilamente contra la corteza de su árbol favorito, junto al río.

Acercándose, él no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta llegar a una buena distancia de dos pasos. Parecía haber alcanzado algún tipo de iluminación y ella no supo si creer que era algo bueno o malo. Siendo Sasuke… bueno, el resultado sería algo directo.

— No mentiste—empezó, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza en su dirección. Ella sólo pudo pensar "no mires su cabello" antes de que continuó—… pero todavía no lo entiendo—admitió.

Ella sonrió— Está bien, ya lo harás—echando su trenza hacia atrás, decidió quitar la tensión— entonces… ¿vas a creerme o seguirás acechándome detrás los arbustos?

Él bufó— Hn.

Sakura parpadeó— Sí, lo haces. Incluso comienzas a darme miedo—fingió encogerse—. No vas a seguirme a mi casa ¿verdad? Ni espiarme detrás de la ventana o esperarme afuera del baño, ¿ne?...

Un ligero tic comenzó a marcarse en el rostro del muchacho.

—… ni espiarme mientras compro ni vigilarme mientras duermo…

Sasuke sintió como su fastidio comenzaba a incrementar.

—… tampoco mirarme mientras piensas que no veo cuando estoy entrenando o comiendo, imaginándote cosas sucias…

Eso pasó la línea.

— _Sakura_—ella parpadeó inocentemente, "¿qué?"— cállate.

— Sasuke…

—Hn.

— Estás _sonrojado._

—…

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Si estabas pensando en algo sucio!

—… te odio.

* * *

**:D :D ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo! :D :D Espero y me sigan regalando su hermosa y apreciada opinión ;) ;D**

**Las revisiones son el amor :D**

**¡Abrazos de caramelo y besos de picaflor! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **

Bueno, considerando que esto es un fic, Naruto obviamente no me pertenece. Una lástima, ¿ne?

**¡Un gran "gracias" a Malfoy-son quien es mi nuevo beta y me está dando una mano con este fic!**

* * *

**Reminiscence**

VI

Lo viejo, lo nuevo

* * *

A pesar de que el niño Uchiha ya se había marchado –cansado de ser burlado- Sakura seguía con una sonrisa divertida. No tenía problemas en admitir su disfrute en las tomaduras de pelo a las que sometía a su compañero. Era venganza, por llamarlo de alguna forma, después de todo, el bastardo la había dejado en una banca y casi asesinado a ella y a su amigo rubio un par de veces así que era justo que le diese algunas risas, ¿verdad?

La gente lo llamaba karma.

Sakura "hora de pagar, Uchiha cretino".

E Inner, "momentos de disfrute: patrocinado Pato-culo".

En fin, no era su culpa que fuese tan fácil de molestar. De hecho, ella nunca habría pensado que caería en algo así, después de todo se suponía que él sólo pensaba en su venganza y que le hacía asco a cualquier asunto sobre niñas y eso. Se rió entre dientes. Vengador o no, seguía siendo un mocoso a quien sus hormonas comenzaban a despertar.

Planeaba varios años de bromas para "Sasuke-kun".

Pero por ahora, tenía que entrenar. Mañana comenzaba la misión de la tierra de las Olas.

**¡Entonces hay que estar preparadass, Chaa!**

* * *

A las nueve en punto, los tres novatos, su maestro y su encargo –véase, el borracho- pasaron las puertas de Konoha en dirección a la pequeña isla. Todo parecía normal, o mejor dicho, la relativa normalidad que envolvía al equipo siete. Hasta ahora Sakura pudo contar que eran tres las veces que habían tenido que bloquear a Naruto para no "enseñarle" al viejo, mientras que el AMBU retirado y el chico restante podían controlar su temperamento.

Kakashi-sensei también incluyó una charla sobre las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi. Ella no evitó pensar que fue una buena idea para dejar de contemplar el asesinato del anciano.

Curioso, ella no lo recordaba tan fastidioso. Quizás debido a que había estado centrada en la contemplación de su compañero de equipo_. Bah_. Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente oteó disimuladamente el camino hasta toparse con un charco de agua. _Qué… práctico._ Nunca había dejado de preguntarse qué clase de ninjas se ocultan en los retazos de lluvia después de una semana completamente soleada.

_Su pérdida_. Se acercó al constructor en silencio, dedicándole una pequeña mirada a su sensei. Siendo consciente de sus ojos en él, sonrió por un instante antes de seguir con su libro como si nada. _Él lo sabía._ Bueno, eso no era ninguna sorpresa. Supo que Sasuke también lo notó al moverse casi imperceptiblemente en torno a ella.

**Es algo nostálgico, eh. **Inner murmuró.**Y también duro… pensar que éste mocoso todavía no es un asesino, sino más bien un niño engañado con la Maldición del Odio. Me pregunto si podremos ayudar… si él se entera de la verdad… o si sólo terminará peor. **

Suspirando en su mente, sacudió esos pensamientos—_"No creo que sea tiempo de pensar en ello, hay un par que está a punto de atacarnos, ¿recuerdas?"_ —señaló, rosando distraídamente su largo top verde oscuro donde varias armas yacían escondidas entre los pliegues.

**Sólo decía… Por cierto, ¿al final no harás nada?**

—"_No, prefiero quedarme al margen. Después de esto es donde Naruto decide que no volverá a quedarse atrás. Prefiero que siga así, al menos esta parte"_ —finalizó, dejando atrás el charco por unos cuantos centímetros. Segundos después dos hombres de apariencia sanguinaria con grandes guantes de batalla surgieron del agua y "atraparon" al sensei con sus cadenas, "asesinándolo" al cortarlo en pedazos.

Rápidamente, cogió un kunai y tomó una posición defensiva, mientras escuchaba a los de los Hermanos burlándose de Naruto en su espalda— Ya llegó tu hora, mocoso—uno de ellos lo atacó y el niño se vio momentáneamente sorprendido, logrando parar una sola de las manos pero siendo herido con las garras.

Luego, el Uchiha les asestó una patada y logró separarlos, quitándoles las cadenas. Sin embargo, estos volvieron al ataque en dirección al rubio y a Tazuna. Como antes, el ninja de cabello plateado apareció y derrotó a ambos con facilidad.

— ¡Yo! —sobre los Hermanos caídos, el ojito escaneó a sus alumnos— Sakura, Sasuke, buen trabajo ambos—felicitó, fijándose por último en el integrante con marcas de bigotes— En cuanto a ti, Naruto, no habría pensado que te quedarías sin hacer nada—se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente antes de añadir— por cierto, el arma tenía veneno. Deberías de revisarlo… o podrías morir.

— ¡Nooo! ¡No puedo morirme! ¡¿Qué hay de mi sueño?! —lloriqueó, sosteniendo su mano hacia delante. Una gota de sudor cayó en la mayoría de ellos. Nadie podría saber quién era más exagerado, si el hombre mayor o el niño.

Sasuke le esbozó una sonrisita de superioridad— Te pondrás bien… miedosito.

Una expresión de molestia y vergüenza adornó su rostro, como respuesta, cogió un kunai y se lo clavó en su herida— Jamás… ¡jamás volveré a retroceder ante alguien ni perderé contra ti! ¡Ese es mi camino ninja, de veras!

Sakura curvó sus labios con suavidad, dejándole el paso al ninja copia quien observaba la escena desde su lado— Eso es fantástico, Naruto… pero deberías saber que si sangras mucho también puedes morirte.

Ante de otra explosión de pánico, Sakura avanzó hacia él— Tranquilízate, idiota, déjame verlo—no se sorprendió al notar que ya estaba comenzando a sanar— Esto te ayudará—murmuró, pasando su mano brillante de verde sobre la del niño, desapareciendo cualquier marca.

El Uzumaki miró sorprendido antes de sonreír ampliamente— ¡Es increíble, Sakura-chan! ¡Muchas gracias! Pero… —se vio confundido— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Es un ninjutsu médico muy básico—respondió.

Kakashi-sensei le sonrió— Muy bien, Sakura—halagó, y gracias a los Dioses trasladó su atención al cliente— Ahora… me gustaría saber cuáles son las verdaderas circunstancias de la misión. Ninjas renegados no suelen aparecer en una simple misión C.

Mientras él hablaba, ella pudo sentir la mirada del chico de cabello negro en su nuca. Giró ligeramente su cabeza y le rodó los ojos. Él le dio un brillo de fastidio antes de seguir la conversación entre su sensei y el anciano borracho.

**A alguien no le gusta que le superen,** una voz canturreó casi al mismo tiempo que Tazuna comenzó a desembuchar sobre la precaria situación en su Aldea y como su puente representaba la esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían, sin embargo el malo maloso del pueblo –Gato- estaba más que feliz por cómo estaba el país así que lo quería enterrado lo más pronto posible. He ahí la razón por la que ninjas renegados intentaban hacerlo picadillo.

A Kakashi no le agradó nada la mentira, su equipo era genin después de todo y eso podía contar como una misión rango B o incluso A. No tardó en decirlo en voz alta, cuestionando al hombre sobre porqué los había contratado para una C.

— Incluso los nobles en nuestro país son pobres, no hay dinero para una misión de esa clase—terminó por decir, rogando a todos los dioses que no lo abandonasen allí. No había duda de que no llegaría a su casa si así era.

Con el dilema, el sensei se dirigió a sus alumnos. La elección de seguir con ello fue unánime, algo más entusiasta por parte del rubio. No pudo evitar sentirse algo orgulloso de ellos, los pequeños mocosos no eran tan malos al final. Continuando con su camino, notó rápidamente que su única alumna parecía más alerta que en todo el camino, los ojos verdes buscando aprensivamente a su alrededor más con disimulación. _Muy bien, Sakura._ Sonriendo para sí, pensó nuevamente que no eran un equipo tan malo.

Viendo una nueva pelea en curso, él suspiró en su interior. _No me pagan lo suficiente_, esa afirmación resonaría en su mente por los próximos años, estaba seguro.

A pasos de distancia, la integrante femenina deslizó su mano con precaución sobre varios sembons escondidos entre los pliegues de su ropa. Había recibido una ojeada extra por parte de su sensei al darse cuenta pero posiblemente lo había achacado a que era la primera salida de su aldea y estaba nervioso. Después de todo, una norma que regularmente los genin se perdían era estar prevenidos para todo.

Sakura sólo llevaba años de conocimiento encima, de un tiempo donde era jounnin y parte del escuadrón de Táctica e Inteligencia junto a Shikamaru. Prevenir antes que lamentar era algo que se aprendía usualmente después de tiempos de llanto y "¿si hubiera…?". Al menos, su compañero de equipo con cabello oscuro también estaba atento… ahora, si pudiera hacer a su amigo rubio madurar un poquito… en fin, se vale soñar.

Minutos después el equipo siete y su cliente tomaron un bote, moviéndose silenciosamente a través del agua y la neblina. No hubo charla esta vez, exceptuando la vez cuando el niño rubio alzó la voz sólo para ser callado rápidamente. Llegaron a la orilla, abandonando su transporte atrás en camino hacia el hogar del constructor.

Repentinamente, Naruto lanzó un kunai en dirección a los arbustos alertando su atención. A pesar de que recordaba que se trataba sólo de un conejo era consciente de lo que seguía después. Se movió en torno al cliente mientras todos miraban con una gota de sudor como el niño se disculpaba con el animalito blanco.

Ella codeó sutilmente al Uchiha, esperando que entendiera y notara la extraña anomalía del ser. La mirada oscura se estrechó sobre sí pero rápidamente se dirigió hacia adelante. _Un conejo blanco en primavera, tal como los charcos después de una semana soleada._ El cambio en el lenguaje corporal que adoptó le mostró que había comprendido.

Fue cuestión de segundos. Con un escalofrío en su espalda, ella gritó— ¡Abajo! —llevándose al suelo al hombre mayor en el tiempo justo ya que una enorme espada pasó sobre ellos, clavándose en un árbol. La figura de un hombre apareció sobre el mango, de apariencia intimidante con la musculatura y las vendas como máscara.

— Momochi Zabuza, el asesino oculto de la niebla.

Y con esas palabras, una vieja-nueva batalla comenzó.

* * *

En la habitación donde su maestro reposaba después de la acción, Sakura pensó que las cosas se habían desarrollado de manera similar a la anterior vez. Sus compañeros se habían amañado para liberar a su sensei de la prisión de agua con el clon escondido en la sombra de la shuriken de viento endemoniado mientras ella se las apañó para destruir los clones de agua que intentaban hacer su camino hacia Tazuna.

Al final, Haku había hecho su aparición y con la excusa de ser un rastreador se había llevado al hombre a pesar de las protestas de Naruto. Minutos después el ninja copia cayó desmayado y fue debido a que ya se lo esperaba que pudo atraparlo fácilmente antes de ordenar una rápida ida a la casa del anciano.

Se había encargado de curar las heridas más "problemáticas" del hombre, sabiendo que eso atraería preguntas pronto. El ninja Copia no era estúpido ni dejaba pasar las cosas como esas, en ese momento él ya tenía varios puntos que no encajaban con el resto. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Ella no podía decirle la verdad, ciertamente. Pero su Sharingan leía mentiras tan bien como Naruto rastreaba ramen. Así que era cosa de _omitir_ la mayor parte que pudiera y con mucha, mucha suerte, Kakashi no sentiría la suficiente "preocupación" como para compartirla con el Dios shinobi.

Suspiró.

Al mismo tiempo, una persona cercana dio la bienvenida al mundo de los conscientes.

— Sakura.

La voz la alertó, y sonriendo aliviadamente –ella **no** estaba fingiendo, de seguro que no lo hacía…- se incorporó— ¡Kakashi-sensei, se ha despertado! Iré a avisarle a Naruto y Sasu…

— No.

El hombre cortó abruptamente sus palabras.

— Me gustaría una pequeña charla entre nosotros primero, Sakura-chan.

**Mierda.**

* * *

_Y allí lo dejo :3 Lo sé, lo sé, me aman, ¿verdad? Sobre todo a mis terminares abruptos :P _

_xD Bueno, ustedes también saben que los amo y les agradezco un montón su apoyo. Son mi gran fuente de inspiración, enserio, muchas gracias! :D :D_

_Siendo eso todo, no queda más que darles un enorme abrazo :) y despedirme con muchos besos mentolados :D (pst, a nadie le gusta el mal aliento, ¿verdad? xD)_


	7. Chapter 7

Descargo de responsabilidad:

Em, bien, teniendo en cuenta que no soy japonés, _ni siquiera soy un hombre,_ y que esto es un fic podemos deducir fácilmente que Naruto no me pertenece. En fin, si me disculpan voy a deprimirme por esto en alguna esquina oscura.

Disfruten el fic :)

* * *

**Reminiscence**

VII

Pequeñas charlas

* * *

Kakashi estudió a su alumna con atención mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Parecía nerviosa, aunque sólo un ojo experto como el suyo podría notarlo. Eso sumó a la lista de cosas extrañas con respecto a ella.

Cuando había sido elegido como sensei de ese grupo, el Hokage le había entregado la información pertinente sobre los tres mocosos que estarían a su cargo. Así fue como se enteró que tendría al último Uchiha, el contenedor del Kyubi y a una fan-girl.

En la primera prueba que les había tomado las habilidades que los recién graduados mostraban no eran ninguna sorpresa para él. Sasuke Uchiha era un ninja fuerte para los de su edad, seguido por la fuerte voluntad de Naruto Uzumaki mientras que aunque Sakura Haruno era inteligente y gozaba de una mente rápida su fortaleza no podía ser comparada con la de sus compañeros.

Durante las primeras semanas nada de esto había cambiado.

Hasta que un día se encontró con su equipo y no supo muy bien que tenía que pensar. Ella era obviamente Sakura Haruno, su Sharingan no podría mentirle. Pero de un momento a otro la niña chillona sin mucho talento se convirtió en un ninja cuya fuerza -cuidadosamente suprimida- superaba al chico más fuerte de los nueve novatos.

Su nuevo poder también venía con una actitud mucho más amable y tranquila, sin olvidar el estado de alerta en el que parecía estar siempre sumida. Había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de lo silenciosa que era y del hecho de que siempre parecía estar dos pases delante de Sasuke y Naruto.

Sí, era consciente de que tenía a Kurenai y Gai como sus maestros. El último había sido especialmente fastidioso mientras presumía de los progresos asombrosos que hacía su nuevo aprendiz, y a pesar de que mujer de las ilusiones presentaba un trato más impasible él había visto el flash de orgullo en sus ojos ante su mención.

Él notó que algo se le escapaba, ¿pero qué?

Fue la lucha contra Sasuke lo que lo más le sorprendió. Él había llegado un poco antes ese día para vigilar las interacciones de su equipo y se había topado con esa sorpresa. Y el niño había dicho "revancha", por lo que era al menos la segunda vez que el encuentro había terminado con la derrota del arrogante chico.

La joven que a duras penas podía hacer setenta flexiones ahora podía ejecutar técnicas de nivel D y C, todo gracias a un poco de entrenamiento. ¿Cómo podía ser? Estaba al tanto de que la familia Haruno era civil, comerciantes sin ningún linaje o reconocimiento ninja.

El pensamiento de que era probablemente un civil lo siguió durante el viaje hasta la Aldea de las Olas, hasta que el demonio oculto de la niebla había aparecido y sus alumnos terminaron teniendo que salvándole. A pesar de la batalla y el chakra asesino en el lugar, ella sólo había mostrado algo de nerviosismo mientras protegía a Tazuna e incluso podía jurar que era más por sus compañeros que por temor a su propia vida.

Mirando a la niña frente a él volvió a preguntarse porque había formado conclusiones tan rápidamente. ¿Estaría equivocado con respecto al Uchiha y al cabeza hueca número uno de Konoha? Bien podría averiguarlo, ¿verdad?

Sonrió bajo su máscara.

— Así que… ¿cómo vas con tu entrenamiento?

Ella parpadeó y luego le devolvió el gesto.

— Ha estado muy bien, Kakashi-sensei—contestó, con un tono contento. Pero había un tono subyacente de "¿y esa pregunta?" junto a "¿qué está tramando?"

— Aaa —él asintió— Me alegra escuchar eso, Sakura —luego añadió, con su habitual despreocupación— ¿Sabes? Cuando destruiste esos clones de agua, la técnica que usaste fue curiosamente similar a la de alguien, ¿podrías decirme como lo hiciste?

Ambos sabían que ese "alguien" era Tsunade, y aunque ella había mencionado su interés en la eminencia médica se conocía perfectamente que no había ningún libro en la biblioteca de Konoha que tuviese un libro _explicando _los movimientos personales de los Sannin.

Fue un par de segundos después cuando ella respondió— Bueno, eso es algo simple, Kakashi-sensei. Me inspiré en Tsunade-sama, ya que con mi control de chakra puedo nivelar cuanto utilizo en mis jutsus, por lo que sólo era cosa de encontrar la cantidad perfecta para romper un árbol. Por ahora, eso es a lo que puedo aspirar.

El ninja copia asintió en comprensión— Ya veo. Eso es muy interesante.

Para lograr algo así además de control debía tener un amplio entendimiento en la materia. Conocía que a ella le gustaba mucho leer, pero de igual forma le sorprendía. Al acabar la misión sería su deber informarle al Hokage que tenía una _tensai_ en su tutela y que no era cierto descendiente de un clan famoso.

Repentinamente, Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos— Esto, sensei…—murmuró, suavemente— creo que hay algo mal con la "muerte de Zabuza". Según lo que he leído, las agujas que el rastreador-san usó no le dieron en puntos críticos, es más, sólo apaga temporalmente los signos vitales.

Hatake sonrió—Mmm, eso está muy bien, Sakura. Yo también tenía mis sospechas…—él la observó durante un instante antes de incorporarse mejor— ¿Por qué no llamas a Sasuke y Naruto? Es hora de darle las buenas nuevas.

Ante el ojito feliz Sakura no tardó en salir del lugar en la búsqueda de sus compañeros de equipo mientras Kakashi reflexionaba sobre su charla. Gracias a su Sharingan había podido detectar el nerviosismo y un imperceptible titubeo en sus palabras. No podía decir que había hallado mentiras pero sí que obviamente estaba escondiendo algo.

¿Pero qué podría ser?

Por ahora lo mejor sería esperar y ver. Después de todo, para un ninja, la paciencia es la mejor virtud.

* * *

Ya en la cocina, Sakura suspiró. Deseaba que su trabajo no hubiese sido tan malo y que el hombre no sospechase _tanto_ de ella. Kami y el mundo entero sabía que Hatake Kakashi era todo menos estúpido.

Bueno, mientras creyese en ella como una genio y no una viajera del tiempo.

**Dudo que alguien pensase algo así.**

—"_Pero no está demás tener más cuidado."_

**Supongo que tienes razón… **Luego cambió de tema.** Ahora… es mejor ir a buscar a ese par de idiotas. Ya dedicaremos la noche a los pensamientos, ¿vale?**

Estando de acuerdo con su yo interior, se deslizó hacia afuera, donde la presencia del niño rubio se sentía. Lo encontró en la rama de un árbol, rodeado de clones de sombras que peleaban entre sí. Sonrió, él realmente parecía estar esforzándose.

Fue cuestión de un par de minutos hasta que la descubrió.

— ¡Sakura-chan!—saludó, con un tono alegre subrayado con algo de vergüenza.

— Hey, Naruto —ella sonrió— Kakashi-sensei ya está despierto. ¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke?

— ¡Eso es genial, de veras! —hizo una pausa, añadiendo con un pequeño encogimientos de hombros— El teme estaba vigilando la casa por los alrededores.

— Ah, muy bien. Muchas gracias, Naruto. Iré a buscarlo. ¿Puedes ir con Kakashi-sensei y vigilar que no se mueva? No está completamente curado aún.

El niño asintió— Está bien, Sakura-chan.

Sonriendo ampliamente ella le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar por los bordes de la casa a pesar de que sabía perfectamente donde estaba el pelinegro. Su intención era la de sondear la zona por si acaso, sintiéndose más tranquila al no hallar ninguna presencia hostil en su radio.

Descubrió al muchacho recostado contra la corteza de un árbol, con la mirada en la lejanía. Él no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba allí y alzó una ceja de modo inquisitivo, mirándola detrás de unos mechones azules.

Mientras ella notó que estaba despeinado su Inner señaló algo que cualquier chica con ojos estaría de acuerdo.

**No puedo negarlo, él es muy guapo.**

— "_Pero es un idiota. Pensé que habíamos llegado a ese entendimiento"_ —pensó, acercándose a su compañero.

**Ya. Nadie es perfecto. Y no está mal admitir que hay chicos lindos en esta vida. **Maliciosamente, agregó:** Aunque su hermano es más lindo, ¿ne?**

Sakura no contestó, prefiriendo hablarle al niño— Kakashi-sensei ya despertó—anunció— y quiere hablar con los tres.

— Hn.

Sin ganas de lidiar con los monosílabos, Sakura dio por terminado la "charla" y guio sus pasos hacia la casa. Sus pensamientos fluían hacia cierto joven cuyo plan era terminar asesinado a manos de su hermano menor.

**Él es uno de los que debemos salvar a toda costa.**

—"_Antes del examen Chunin, ¿deberíamos movernos? No sé si él estará muy bien con esa noticia como para participar."_

**Mmm. No, será después de eso entonces. Itachi vendrá a Konoha dentro de un tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Antes de que eso suceda, Sasuke tendrá que saber la verdad.**

Lo aceptó, más al volver a pensar en el Bosque de la Muerte no pudo evitar recordar a cierta serpiente.

—"_Tenemos que mantenerlos a salvo de la serpiente. Debe haber una forma de evitarlo… ¿verdad?"_

Reflexionó en silencio, con el chico con abanicos en su ropa casi pisándole los talones. En ese momento ella miró hacia abajo y repentinamente sonrió. Ignorando la mirada de su compañero se dirigió hacia la habitación.

El maestro estaba sentado en su cama, con el rubio revoltoso sentado en la punta.

— Están tarde—el ninja mayor señaló solemnemente.

Un pequeño tic adornó la ceja de la chica de cabellos rosados. ¿Eso era enserio? Oyó un bufido bajo proveniente del chico de ojos negros.

— Kakashi-sensei, usted ha perdido todo derecho a decir eso desde la primera vez que nos vimos—masculló, con irritación. Él le sonrió inocentemente.

— Muy bien mis queridos alumnos, tenga algo que contarles—comenzó, observando a todos con su único ojo a la vista— pero será mejor que hablemos frente a todos. Estoy seguro de que a Tazuna le gustaría saberlo.

Ante los otros dos miembros del equipo siete sorprendidos, Sakura suspiró— Está bien, iré a llamarlos. Kakashi-sensei no puede moverse aún.

Dando media vuelta, se dedicó a buscar a los miembros de la pequeña familia. Al poco tiempo, Tazuna y su hija se hallaban frente al legendario ninja de los mil jutsus.

— ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decir?—el anciano borracho miró ceñudo.

— Bueno… —todos (exceptuando a la única alumna mujer) escucharon con atención— Al parecer, Zabuza Momochi está vivo.

Y fue un huracán.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Sakura estaba acurrucada en su bolsa de dormir. Se había acostado temprano, sabiendo que Naruto estaría con Inari y que Sasuke se encontraba con Kakashi. Por el momento, planeaba dormir un par de horas y colocar algunas trampas alrededor de la casa antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento que su sensei planeaba darles.

Obviamente ya no sería escalar árboles. Tenía curiosidad sobre qué consistiría.

Estirándose bajo las mantas pensó en lo asustado que se había visto Tazuna luego de la noticia, y como Naruto había hecho de las suyas intentando consolar al anciano. El niño pequeño que había estado escuchando a "escondidas" había tirado sobre el asunto del héroe y se había marchado. Naruto había terminado yendo por él.

Eso estaba bien. No tan diferente de lo que había sucedido en sus recuerdos.

A tiempo, escondió su cabeza bajo su brazo y fingió estar dormida. Pudo escuchar los pasos suaves y luego la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al último Uchiha en Konoha. Él no dio muchas vueltas, acomodándose en su propia bolsa en una de las esquinas.

El silencio invadió el lugar hasta que habló.

— Lo sabías.

No fue una pregunta.

Ella esperó a que dijera algo más.

— ¿Cómo?

Silencio.

— Las agujas no tocaron ningún punto vital. Las áreas que alcanzó eran ideales para fingir un estado de muerte.

Silencio.

— Hn.

**Que conversación más… conmovedora.**

De espaldas a ella, Sasuke apretó los puños.

—… —Sakura cerró los ojos y luego sonrió— Hey, Sasuke.

—…

— ¿Qué piensas que podría ser el entrenamiento de mañana?

—… Hn.

— Tienes razón, es _Kakashi-sensei _después de todo.

Silencio.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme mañana a colocar las trampas cerca de la casa?

—…

— **No** es una cita.

— Hn.

— Está bien… —bostezó— buenas noches, Sasuke.

En medio de la oscuridad y los brazos de Morfeo que la arrastraban juró haber escuchado un "igual" de parte de él, pero su pequeña parte consciente lo achacó rápidamente al sueño antes de caer dormida.

Ya vendría un día largo.

* * *

¡Ta-dá! :D :D

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Siéntanse libres de decirme lo que piensan sobre él ;)

Yo ya tengo que irme así que voy a agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me dan, ¡no saben cuánto lo aprecio! Son mi razón de escritura :D :D :D

¡Los adoro!

Se me cuidan, eh. :3 ¡Besos de fruta y abrazos de caramelo!

PDTA: ¡Perdón! Me olvide de aclarar algo: Tensai significa "genio" o "prodigio" ;).


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

Bueno, considerando que esto es un fic, Naruto obviamente no me pertenece. Una lástima, ¿ne?

* * *

**Reminiscence**

VIII

"Un momento"

* * *

Cuando Sakura despertó era aún demasiado temprano como para que su compañero rubio incluso considerase que era de mañana. Sabiendo perfectamente que no dormiría más se levantó en silencio y abandonó la habitación con sigilo, dejando atrás a sus compañeros dormidos.

En el pasillo, capturó un destello de chakra procedente de las sombras y sonrió ligeramente.

— Voy a asegurar los alrededores, Kakashi-sensei.

Luego abandonó la escena.

* * *

Afuera, ella se deslizó entre las hierbas con cables ninja entre sus dedos y kunais con notas explosivas, asegurándose de colocar las trampas en un radio de cien metros alrededor de la casa, con la preocupación tomada de que ningún civil con buenas intenciones caería en alguna.

Satisfecha con su resultado volvió a la casa, encontrándose en la cocina con la hija de su cliente en plena elaboración del desayuno. La mujer pronto notó su presencia –técnicamente gracias a que ella le había dejado hacerlo- y sonrió a la niña.

— Buenos días, Sakura-san, ¿ha dormido bien?

Sakura sonrió, acercándose.

— Buenos días, Tsunami-san. Muy bien, gracias—luego pensó en añadir algo más— he rodeado su casa con trampas, ahora estarán más seguros.

La chica del futuro se sintió mejor al ver algo de alivio en los ojos de la mayor. Obviamente, se había quedado muy preocupada luego de enterarse que el asesino que había sido mandado tras su padre todavía estaban vivos. Nadie podría culparla.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla? —preguntó, luego de un momento de silencio, y antes que pudiera negarse agregó— por favor, no tengo mucho que hacer hasta que mis amigos despierten.

Kami quiso que la madre de Inari acabase sonriendo con aceptación, comenzando a indicarle lo que tenía que hacer. Mientras picaba los rábanos Sakura se admitió a si misma que le había mentido porque en realidad debía de estar entrenando, la costumbre sonando fuerte en ella de no parar un día en la búsqueda de fortaleza, más tenía demasiadas cosas para pensar y si no quería quedarse loca lo mejor sería pasar algo de tiempo con una actividad que no tuviese en mente el destino de sus personas queridas y el resto del mundo.

No podía dejar que sus emociones se descontrolasen y la hiciesen causar un error. No sabiendo que Kakashi la vigilaba con sus dos ojos.

Suspiró, rebanando en trocitos la zanahoria. Realmente deseaba no pensar en lo fácil que sería si tan solo pudiese tener algo de ayuda. Pero las cosas no son lo que uno quiere, ¿verdad?

**No. No lo son.** Inner aportó amablemente su apoyo.

Fue extraño, pero esa línea de pensamientos causó una curiosa sensación en su columna vertebral. _Un presentimiento._ Su ceño se frunció. _¿Pero sobre qué?_

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello.

Supo sin necesidad de girar la cabeza que Naruto y Sasuke ya se habían despertado, lo que significaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que fueran al bosque a entrenar. Aunque primero venía el desayuno.

* * *

Sakura observó a su sensei con una ceja alzada. Ella sabía que en el fondo era un hombre que se preocupaba por sus alumnos, pero a veces se preguntaba qué tan en el fondo era. Y a pesar de que tenía el suficiente respeto como para no discutir sus órdenes Naruto no poseía el mismo criterio.

— Pero Kakashi-sensei, ¡¿cómo espera que hagamos esto?! —incluso en Konoha podrían haber sido capaces de escuchar su grito.

El mayor los observó con su único ojito hasta que su mirada recayó sobre la integrante femenina, quien se encogió ante la pequeña arruga que indicaba una sonrisa.

— Maa, al parecer los he sobreestimado. Si ni siquiera pueden hacer abdominales boca abajo en las ramas… —sacudió la cabeza con una falsa expresión de tristeza y luego volvió su vista a su alumna— al parecer, Sakura será la única que termine siendo Hokage y cumpliendo sus metas.

Después de sus palabras, ella se quedó quieta e incómoda, con un tic imperceptible en su ceja derecha. _Maldito, _gruñó, _¡lo hizo de nuevo!_ En el fondo escuchó a su Inner reírse.

Fue solo instantes después cuando ambos varones –sólo uno en silencio- se precipitaron hacia el primer árbol que encontraron. Sakura suspiró. _Idiotas_, pensó con cariño, encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros para luego caminar a paso tranquilo a uno cercano.

Escaló hasta llegar a una rama de altura media y se colgó, comenzando con el ejercicio sin titubeos. No fue ningún problema con control perfecto de chakra, más no fue el mismo caso con los otros dos niños ya que a pesar de haber aprendido a moldear el chakra un poco bastante con ella no era lo mismo.

Nadie se sorprendió cuando el rubio cayó, maldiciendo y prometiendo de que un modo u otro lo dominaría. En silencio, Sasuke aterrizó sobre el césped con una mueca casi apreciable de enojo y determinación. _Bien por ellos_, sonrió, sintiendo orgullosa por su ímpetu.

Después de cien abdominales, Sakura determinó que ya había sido suficiente para ella, y en cambio, se instaló entre las hojas verdes en una postura relajada. Desde allí podía ver un retazo de cielo, y sin poder evitarlo recordó las tardes donde se tiraba en una colina a hacerle compañía al perezoso de Aldea.

— ¿Pensando en algo feliz?

Sólo años de convivencia con el ex AMBU impidió que ella gritara. Eso, y el hecho de que había sentido su chakra.

— Algo así—respondió, con los ojos cerrados.

Escuchó un "mm" antes que un sutil incremento de chakra despertó instantáneamente sus reflejos. Una patada dio en su estómago y la hundió, quebrando la rama. Pero el "plop" aseguró de que se trataba sólo de un clon y fue cuestión de milisegundos antes que un puño cargado se dirigió hacia el ninja masculino, quién lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado y atrapando el brazo sólo para que ella girara su cuerpo e impactara una de sus piernas en su costado.

El Kakashi falso explotó también y Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la mano cerrada que iba directamente a su cabeza. _¡¿Es qué quiere matarme?!_ Su ceño se frunció peligrosamente mientras lanzaba unos kunais en dirección al arbusto donde estaba el verdadero al mismo tiempo que acababa con el falso de un golpe brutal.

Desviando las armas con una igual, él miró interesado antes de descubrirse frente a ella con las manos alzadas.

La corriente de pensamientos pronto volvió a funcionar en ella, quien bufó y se cruzó de hombros. Había caído redondo como una estúpida en la trama del hombre. _Genial_. Aproximándose a él, espetó:

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Él sonrió bajo su máscara.

— Comprobación—fue su respuesta tácita.

Sakura alzó ambas cejas antes de normalizar su expresión. _Ah, es cierto. Él cree que soy un "prodigio"._ Dejando escapar un suspiro de irritación volvió a su posición, alegrándose en su interior que ni Naruto ni Sasuke se habían dado cuenta de su pequeño enfrentamiento.

Escaneando el lugar pronto encontró el genjutsu, desactivándolo con un movimiento de sus manos y la palabra "Kai". Tomó nota de que el próximo entrenamiento debía se ser sobre la percepción de técnicas ilusorias, no podía ser que estuviesen en peligro sólo por no ser capaces de hallar un simple genjutsu.

**Recuerda que sólo eres tú la que entrena con Kurenai-sensei.** Su interior señaló intentando poner algo de humildad.** Naruto es malo con él y nadie se ha gastado mucho enseñándole. Sasuke prefiere los jutsus de fuego y su Sharingan no está realmente desarrollado. **

Sakura asintió para sí misma. _Lo sé._ Entonces le tocaría a ella ayudarlos. Ociosamente se preguntó qué pensaría su sensei al saber que sus alumnos estaban aprendiendo más de su compañero que de él. Se rió entre dientes y luego negó sin comprender porque sus cavilaciones seguían esa corriente.

_Él se lo merece, por usarme como trampolín para hacer que los chicos siguieran su entrenamiento,_ se defendió, sintiéndose algo resentida. Luego sonrió burlonamente._ Pero yo no necesite hacerlo para que los niños escalasen los árboles, ¡toma eso, Kakashi-sensei! _

**Me rindo**.

Su brillante sonrisa causó confusión al ninja mayor pero eso sólo hizo incrementar su expresión, hasta que finalmente él se fastidio por no poder molestar a su alumna y la envió con Tazuna. _Maa, pero todavía están esos dos_, se animó a sí mismo, acercándose para comentar de vez en cuando anotaciones "amistosas" que incrementaban su "sana" competencia.

Así fue como Sakura buscando anciano y acompañándolo a hacer las compras. Una vez más fue testigo de la miserable situación del pueblo, y cuando un niño pequeño y sucio se acercó a ella con grandes ojos tristes sintió su corazón apretarse dolorosamente.

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de monedas y se la dio, notando como su mirada se agrandaba. Pronto tuvo a un niño llorando sus gracias, y a media población observándola esperanzados hasta que Tazuna la salvó, prácticamente arrastrándola hacia la verdulería.

Estando allí, Sakura recordó que los alimentos que su equipo había estado consumiendo pertenecían a la familia, por lo que habían estado comiendo a costa del anciano y su hija. Su ceño se frunció e hizo el amago de ayudar con el pago al hombre, recibiendo una fuerte negativa.

— No necesito compasión, mocosa —él prácticamente gruñó. Peor luego añadió—… además… es lo único que puedo hacer sabiendo que están aquí a pesar de haber sido engañados, arriesgando sus vidas por mí.

Sakura asintió resignadamente sin abandonar la idea de ayudar de algún modo.

**Puedes ir a cazar**, su "yo" interior sugirió.

Con eso en mente detuvo de un solo movimiento la mano que iba sobre su bolsa. Dio una mirada de poderosa advertencia al hombre que había intentado robarle antes de soltarle. Tazuna negó tristemente con la cabeza mientras éste huía a todas prisas de la joven a su lado.

— Y así fue como Gato nos dejó…—murmuró, el anciano, la tristeza y frustración evidente en su voz.

Sakura lo observó por un instante antes de girar su mirada hacia otro lado para que no viese sus ojos. La imagen le recordaba más de lo que cualquiera podría suponer. _Puedo entender porque personas como Pain quisiesen un mundo sin guerras, pobreza y dolor._

Rechazó esos pensamientos cuando Tazuna llamó su atención, y asintiéndole ambos se dirigieron a la casa del constructor.

* * *

Era de noche cuando uno de sus compañeros regresó, habiendo dejado al otro entrenando. Ella no se sorprendió al encontrarse solamente con Sasuke, quien le dedicó una de sus silenciosas miradas antes de acomodarse en la sala. Sakura se encogió de hombres mentalmente y volvió su atención al pergamino que estaba actualmente leyendo.

Se trataba de un genjutsu que sumía en un sueño profundo a la persona que lo recibía y combinándolo con el ninjutsu médico aceleraba el proceso de curación. Era realmente útil, sobre todo si tenías un compañero con tendencias peligrosas a ponerse en riesgo y otro dotado con un grandísimo problema de orgullo que no sabía siempre dar marcha atrás.

_Pero_, miró hacia el niño callado,_ no los cambiaría por nada._ El amor que les tenía se vio reflejado en sus ojos por un instante antes de seguir con su lectura, sabiendo que ser sorprendida quedaría en una dudosa posición. No necesitaba que él pensase que seguía siendo su fan.

**¡Por Kami! ¿Te lo imaginas volver a nuestros días de acosadora? **Las palabras la hicieron encogerse en su lugar. _¡De ninguna manera! _Chilló, intentando mantener su expresión neutral ante los sentimientos que la sobrecogían, en especial el espanto.

Probablemente no lo hizo muy bien ya que se encontró frente a los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados del Uchiha. Avergonzada lo ignoró, metiendo su cabeza tras el pergamino, perdiéndose de la pequeña chispa de diversión que brilló por un segundo en la mirada oscura.

* * *

La noche llegó pronto, pero a pesar de que las estrellas aparecieron no lo hizo su amigo rubio, así que tomando un recipiente salió de la casa luego de avisarle a su sensei donde iba, en dirección al contenedor del Kyubi. No fue una sorpresa hallarlo colgado de una rama, con la cara manchada de tierra y un par de moretones productos de las caídas.

— ¡Naruto! —llamó, ocasionando que éste se sorprendiese y acabara resbalándose— ¡Ups! Lo siento —se acercó algo abochornada y le mostró el paquete— te he traído algo de comida.

Los ojos azules brillaron inmensamente mientras le dedicaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas— ¡Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan! —ni bien terminar sus palabras se apropió de él y comenzó a devorarlo con ansias.

La chica resopló divertida, dejándose caer a su lado con delicadeza. Por un par de minutos sólo se oyó el sonido que el niño hacía al comer hasta que él habló.

— Sakura-chan… —comenzó, su voz curiosamente más seria de lo que uno esperaría. Ella lo observó con atención, causando que éste se sonrojara y prefiriese mirar su pies— tú… tu… ¿estás bien? —su pregunta balbuceante terminó en una insólita inquisición.

_O tal vez no_, pensó para sí. Después de todo, se había gastado la vida despreciando al niño y besando el aire que exhalaba otro. Ni siquiera Naruto era tan poco observador como para no darse cuenta de que había algo que realmente no parecía cuadrar.

— Sí… —respondió, luego de segundos sin decir nada. Sonrió ampliamente al joven— estoy mejor que nunca, Naruto.

Él la miró fijamente hasta que finalmente devolvió su gesto, pareciendo bastante satisfecho, y aunque Sakura se cuestionó el por qué sería eso no expresó su duda en voz alta, prefiriendo simplemente acompañarlo.

* * *

Eran más de las doce, y Naruto aún no dejaba de entrenar, habiendo logrado hacer veinte abdominales sin terminar en el suelo. Sin embargo, no parecía ser bastante para él. Oculta, Sakura lo vigilaba desde una rama cercana. Supuestamente se había regresado a la casa pero en realidad había enviado un clon para avisar a su sensei que se quedaría con el chico.

Tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre algo que sucedería pronto así que sabiendo que su otro compañero estaría protegido por el ninja copia, además de que Zabuza no atacaría hasta el próximo día, ella optó por velar por la persona que había sido su hermano adoptivo por varios años en la otra línea de tiempo.

Tal vez Sakura había sido una mocosa molesta cuando era joven pero eso no quería decir que haría las cosas de igual forma. Ella viajaría a Suna y besaría a Gaara antes de eso.

**¡No hace falta dramatizar tanto! **Inner murmuró, rodando los ojos. **Bueno, no es como si estuviera feo o algo así, pero…**

… _pero nos mataría antes de incluso intentarlo_, terminó en su mente, casi ignorando la primera parte.

**¡Exacto!**

Suspiró, por tercera o cuarta vez en el día. La pelea contra Zabuza y Haku se avecinaba, lo último que quería pensar era sobre el atractivo del futuro Kazekage, gracias.

… **Aunque tiene unos ojos hermosos, ¿verdad? Y un pelo muy suave, aunque no tanto como Neji o Sasuke…**

Dio gracias al genjutsu que guardaba su presencia porque si no Naruto habría visto a la muchacha de cabellos rosados golpear su cabeza contra el ronco del árbol.

… _No sabes cuándo te odio._

En su interior, Inner sonrió maliciosamente.** Oh, chica, cuanto amo joderte.**

Maldita ella y su maldita "doble" personalidad.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llego yo c:

¿Sorprendidos? :P No los culpo, incluso yo me siento así. Digo, considerando que actualizó casi cada dos semanas xD En fin, espero que los haya gustado. Los amo, enserio, sus comentarios son tan hermosos *-* ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, gente hermosa!

Sigan cuidándose :)

¡Abrazos de aceituna y besos de uva para todos! :D

PDTA: No duden en señalar cualquier detalle que crean que digno de su atención ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

No, Naruto no me pertenece. Y sí, sigo intentando recuperarme de este hecho ._. … oh, miren, ya me deprimí :'c

* * *

Reminiscence

IX

_Gente preciosa_

* * *

"_Es un alguien especial, _

_un segundo corazón,_

_un alma dividida en dos"_

* * *

Era de madrugada, y Naruto dormía profundamente sobre la hierba. Con Sakura vigilándolo tranquilamente desde su rama, tensándose al notar un chakra conocido acercarse a donde estaban. Haku apareció entre los árboles con una canasta, su cabello negro y largo fluyendo con la suave brisa.

Prestó atención a sus movimientos, hasta que finalmente él se decidió a despertar al niño. La mejor parte fue cuando luego de tratar al extraño como una mujer, éste terminó señalándole que era un hombre antes de irse. La expresión de su compañero no tenía precio.

Esbozando una sonrisa para sí, Sakura se deslizó silenciosamente hacia la casa, sabiendo que Naruto venía en la misma dirección. Sus pensamientos estaban en la corta conversación que habían mantenido los dos varones. _Gente preciosa_, repitió, _por ellos haces hasta lo imposible._

**Dímelo a mí**, Inner bufó, y después de un par de segundos añadió con seriedad: **Deberíamos de salvarlo, ¿no te parece? Haku es un buen niño, no merecía morir.**

_Lo sé, _murmuró, viendo la silueta de la casa de su cliente_, pero también está Zabuza, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué tantas posibilidades hay de que termine en el lado bueno?_

**Mmm… pero si salvas a Haku… él tiene honor, ¿verdad? Quería dar un golpe de Estado en su Aldea para eliminar la última prueba, donde todos tenían que matarse entre sí para aprobar… y crío a Haku… y lloró por las palabras de Naruto cuando su "herramienta" murió para salvarlo.**

Suspirando, ella entró al hogar._ Bueno, sí. Supongo que hay algo bueno detrás de todo ese instinto asesino._ Ignorando la sonrisa mental de suficiencia de su otro yo, reflexionó,_ quizás podría interesarle una pequeña alianza después de que Gato desaparezca._ Su ceño se frunció en concentración.

— Sakura.

La voz del Uchiha casi la hizo saltar pero se las arregló para deshacer su expresión remplazándola con una amigable.

— ¿Sí?—inquirió, girando hacia un costado. Él la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si fuese a descubrir lo extraño en ella tan solo mirándola. Su pequeña inspección duró hasta que la puerta se vio atravesada por el Uzumaki, quien se movió hacia ellos con una brillante sonrisa.

— ¡Sakura-chan, Teme! —saludó, rompiendo el incómodo ambiente.

— Buenos días, Naruto—ella le sonrió, oyendo el "dobe" cercano— ¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento? —preguntó, a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta.

— ¡He llegado a los cuarenta, de veras! —respondió, felizmente, y luego añadió— ¡pero no pienso rendirme hasta llegar a los cincuenta! —alzó su puño— ¡Yosh! Sólo me faltan diez.

Sakura sonrió— Eso es genial, Naruto, pero primera desayuna—sus últimas palabras surgieron con un obvio tono de "sin discusión".

Rascándose la mejilla, él asintió— Claro que sí, Sakura-chan—luego miró al otro niño, el ceño frunciéndose ligeramente ante su mueca entre fastidiada y burlona— ¿y tú qué, teme?

La ceja oscura se alzó aunque sea tan solo un poco—No te interesa… perdedor.

En medio de ambos, Sakura suspiró. _Y aquí vamos de nuevo,_ pensó para sí, eligiendo ir hacia el dormitorio que el equipo siete ocupaba antes que quedarse a soportar la pelea que se avecinaba. Los gritos no tardaron en retumbar por el lugar, siendo lo suficientemente fuertes para levantar a su sensei.

Ella estaba por entrar cuando la puerta se abrió y el hombre se asomó, su libro invaluable en su mano.

— Maa, ¿no es muy temprano para molestar? —se quejó, haciéndose a un lado para que su alumna pasara.

— Si tan solo eso los detuviera… —masculló, rodando los ojos como respuesta.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, observando todo lo que hacía. _Interesante_, era un pensamiento que se había repetido varias veces desde hacía tiempo con su caso. El día anterior, por ejemplo, su ataque había sido con el fin de probar el nivel de sus reflejos y sus movimientos.

Era algo realmente curioso, porque si no conociera mejor su historia podría creer que ella había gastado años luchando. Pero era una genin recién salida y por más talento que tuviese, la agilidad que mostraba era digna de alguien que había visto sus días pasar entre batallas.

La lista de dudas crecía día a día.

Su único ojo visible se entornó. Quizás debía de darse una vueltecita a los archivos de la niña.

* * *

Era igual a la otra vez. Ella había terminado con su sensei y Sasuke en el puente para vigilar a Tazuna mientras Naruto se había ido a entrenar justo antes que Kakashi podría haber dicho algo. Bueno, y ahí estaban, ayudando con la construcción como sugerencia suya.

Clones de ambos movían las maderas y otros las cortaban. Su sensei era el único que no hacía nada, excusándose de que ya estaba viejo para esas cosas. Esto obviamente había traído la burla de Tazuna, pero Sakura se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de aparentar relajamiento su chakra se hallaba en alerta, sondeando de vez en cuando el entorno.

Alzando una pila de vigas sin problema alguno, su cuerpo repentinamente se tensó y sus ojos buscaron a su alrededor con ansiedad. Compartió una mirada con el chico de cabello oscuro, moviéndose rápidamente hacia el trabajador. Kakashi apareció frente a ellos al mismo tiempo que una figura aparecía, su aura asesina ululando en todo el lugar.

Zabuza podría pensar lo que quisiera pero Sakura había pasado por Gaara, Orochimaru y otros psicópatas, y en comparación su chakra no presentaba mucha competencia. De todos modos, había pasado algún tiempo desde que ella había temido _a_ alguien y no _por_ alguien.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Haku se revelase a un lado del ninja renegado, con su máscara cubriéndole el rostro.

El asesino de la niebla le sonrió al Hatake con sus puntiagudos dientes— He venido a terminar esto, ninja-copia. Veo que sigues con esos mocosos —les echó un vistazo y luego se rió— Mira, uno incluso está temblando. Espero que al menos puedan entretener a Haku.

Sasuke alzó la mirada detrás de su flequillo— Estoy temblando… por la emoción—contestó, esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad.

Zabuza se burló, y en cuestión de segundos se hallaba peleando contra el legendario ninja que había robado más de mil jutsus mientras que su aprendiz arrojaba sus agujas al niño más joven. Sakura se mantuvo al margen, guardando a Tazuna de cualquier peligro.

Un destello de chakra cercano rápidamente la advirtió, y juntando chakra en su puño lo movió hacia delante al mismo tiempo que una espada se precipitaba hacia su estómago. El clon desapareció al instante del golpe, siendo que si hubiera sido el real su espada habría sido claramente rota.

Ella mordió su labio al descubrir la mirada del espadachín puesta sobre sí. _Mierda. He llamado su atención_. Decidiendo que no gastaría más su chakra, se armó con un kunai en su mano y tomó una posición defensiva. Gracias a Kami, el próximo ataque –que dudó que fuera perpetrado por un clon- fue interceptado por Kakashi. _¡Muy bien sensei! ¡Usted puede, Shannaro! _

Su mirada se desvío hacia la otra pelea e hizo una mueca al ver como los espejos de hielo comenzaban a aparecer. _Pronto aparecerá Naruto, _recordó, sintiéndose frustrada. _No puedo abandonar a Tazuna pero no quiero quedarme aquí y dejar que Sasuke sufra todo el daño. _

**¡Espera! Acuérdate de esta parte… **Inner suministró imágenes pasadas, poniendo especial énfasis en el momento donde los ojos del Uchiha se volvían carmesí. **Primero debe despertar su Sharingan, Sakura, **_**algunas cosas no deben detenerse.**_

_Pero, _volvió a morderse el labio inferior, observando cómo el muchacho se deslizaba entre los espejos hiriendo a su compañero con sus armas. _¡Mierda! ¿Qué sentido tiene saber lo que pasará si no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo? _Pensó con furia.

**Las personas crecen con golpes también. **Su "yo" interior señaló con la tranquilidad de una mujer que ha visto la guerra y ha sobrevivo a todo. Luego añadió como toque final: **Si Sasuke no despierta su línea de sangre ahora estará más desesperado por el poder. Kami sabe que podría irse con Orochimaru incluso durante el examen.**

Odió esas palabras.

Más cuando no halló argumento en contra.

Oyó un resoplido cansado en su mente al mismo tiempo que Naruto hizo su gran entrada… sólo para terminar entrando por cuenta propia a la cárcel de espejos de hielo. Se mantuvo en hito mientras los dos intentaban romper los cristales sin éxito, resultando cada vez más heridos hasta que el rojo en la mirada del Uchiha demostró que ya había despertado.

Sin embargo, ambos no resistirían mucho tiempo más.

Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la fuerza con la que agarraba su arma hasta que Sasuke se interpuso entre las agujas y Naruto, recibiendo todo el daño él. _Él va a estar bien, _se prometió,_ voy a curarlo yo misma._ Su respiración se detuvo cuando chakra rojizo comenzó a exudar del cuerpo del ninja rubio.

Ella no podía escuchar las palabras del rubio, pero cuando el jutsu se quebró en mil pedazos y Naruto siguió gritándole, pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería asegurarse de su compañero. Se inclinó hacia Tazuna y le murmuró sus instrucciones. Sigilosamente se movieron por el campo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el muchacho derrumbado.

Sakura se acuclilló y revisó sus signos vitales. Suspiró._ Es débil pero su pulso late de manera estable._ Sacó de su bolsillo un rollo de vendas y con cuidado quitó cada aguja, pasando los dedos brillantes de verde por las heridas más peligrosas y cubriendo con la tela blanda las demás. No podía gastar mucha ya que tendría que atender a Haku y a Zabuza.

Fuera de riesgo, ella tomó suavemente al niño y se volvió al anciano con los ojos serios.

— Cuídalo, por favor—pidió, acomodando al Uchiha inconsciente entre los brazos del constructor. Luego se giró hacia la batalla y frunció el ceño. _¿El tiempo pasó realmente tan rápido?_ Se preguntó al ver que Haku ya se había interpuesto entre el Chidori de Kakashi y su maestro, y en ese momento Gato hacía su aparición estelar.

El traficante se burló y Naruto gritó, pero las palabras le fueron ajenas mientras esperaba el momento perfecto. Cuando Zabuza atrapó el kunai del niño rubio y se lanzó hacia los mercenarios y su líder, dejando libre el espacio donde estaba Haku.

Sakura se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, adoptando la postura habitual de médica profesional que se le había calado hasta las venas. Se arrodilló, su semblante calculador, y puso sus manos sobre la herida abierta. _¡Su corazón está parado! _Soltando un gruñido, comenzó con la curación.

A su lado, el ninja renegado cayó respirando agitadamente.

— Haku se ha ido, kunoichi.

Sin verlo, ella murmuró— Cállate, idiota, y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Toda su vida de estudiante Sakura había recibido comentarios sobre lo que hacía. A pesar de su talento eran muchos los que se habían dejado engañar por su apariencia. Sí, su cabello era rosa, ¿y qué? ¿Es que había alguna relación entre eso, la edad y el talento? ¡Estúpidos prejuiciosos!

Ella siguió con su trabajo hasta que los signos se estabilizaron y Haku aspiró profundamente. Moviéndose en dirección al otro ninja, lo curó sin muchas protestas. Probablemente debido a que él estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando atentamente al hermoso niño.

**Hablando de eso,** "yo" interior se rió entre dientes, **puedes esperar un pequeño y próximo encuentro con Kakashi-sensei.** A pesar de estar herido, él la observaba sin expresión. A su alrededor, los aldeanos habían hecho huir a los mercenarios que quedaban, estando Inari a la cabeza.

Si Sakura hubiese podido fijarse notaría la mirada de auténtico asombro en su amigo rubio y la ligera chispa de respeto en los ojos de quien estaba curando en ese momento.

Finalmente se echó hacia atrás.

— Vas a estar bien, Momochi-san. Haku también. Pero recomiendo dos semanas de reposo al menos—comentó, casi por costumbre mientras restregaba sus manos cubiertas se sangre en las tiras blancas que llevaba oculta en su ropa.

— Mmm… —él cerró los ojos por un instante, reincorporándose lentamente. Miró sus heridas, o la falta de ellas, en realidad y luego a la _rosada_, extraña niña que devolvió el contacto visual sin pestañear.

— Maa, no sabía que eras tan buena en esto, Sakura-chan—la voz perezosa de su sensei envió un pequeño escalofrío a su cuerpo. _Mierda, mierda._

— Nos conocemos hace poco, Kakashi-sensei, yo no esperaría conocer todo del otro en tan corto tiempo—contestó, alejándose del ninja asesino y enfocando su atención en él— Por cierto, ¿cómo está? —inquirió, revisándolo de arriba hacia abajo en busca de heridas. Se veía mejor que la anterior vez.

— Bien, mi pequeña alumna…—lo que dijo después no pudo escucharlo muy bien. Sintiendo como todo se ponía negro, llegó a susurrar:

— Genial…

Y la consciencia la reclamó.

* * *

Cuando despertó, había una cierta tensión en el ambiente que una kunoichi entrenada podía sentir con claridad a pesar de sentirse desecha. Había gastado demasiado chakra curando a los dos ninjas y… _¡eso es! _Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en un movimiento veloz que no tardó en maldecir.

— Es mejor que no se mueva—aconsejó una voz suave, familiar.

Parpadeando, Sakura miró atentamente al joven— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Cómo están tus heridas? —inquirió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Él le sonrió— Ya no tengo ninguna gracias a Sakura-san.

Ella asintió felizmente— Eso está muy bien—luego hecho una mirada a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con sus dos compañeros mirándola— Hey, ¿cómo están ustedes dos?

— Nosotros tendríamos que preguntar eso, Sakura-chan, te desmayaste de un momento a otro—Naruto se acercó, un puchero en su rostro hasta convertirlo en una expresión seria, casi impropia para él— Kakashi-sensei nos contó sobre todo el chakra que debiste de utilizar. Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, ¿cómo es que estás despierta ya? Según él dormirías al menos dos días más.

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron cómicamente— ¿Cuánto he dormido?

— Diez horas —la corta respuesta fue proporcionada "amablemente" por el dueño del Sharingan.

— Ahh—murmuró, acomodándose en el lugar. El descanso realmente le había servido, ya que su chakra había sido repuesto en el mismo nivel que lo había/haría en el futuro. Dandose cuenta de algo, preguntó— ¿Y Kakashi-sensei?

— Con Zabuza-sama, Sakura-san.

Ella aceptó esa respuesta con una mueca pequeña de preocupación. _¿De qué estarán hablando? _Suspiró mentalmente y tiró de su cabello hacia atrás. Finalmente sonrió en dirección a sus acompañantes. Iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió y los dos ninjas mayores pasaron a través.

**¡La habitación está quedando pequeña!**

Sintiendo sus miradas, alzó ambas cejas con curiosidad— ¿Me he perdido de algo?

La sonrisa de Kakashi le dijo que sí, y que fuese lo que fuese su vida sería mucho más sencilla si no lo sabía.

* * *

—… Y recuerda, nada de entrenamiento hasta al menos dos semanas—finalizó sus recomendaciones al joven.

— Hai, Sakura-san.

— Eres mayor que yo, Haku, no hace falta que agregues el "san" —repitió, tal vez por cuarta vez.

— Hai, Sakura-san.

Un pequeño tic adornó su ceja pero se las arregló para mantener su temperamento bajo control. Podría jurar que él lo hacía a propósito.

— Está bien, me rindo—suspiró, y luego sonrió— cuídate mucho, ¿vale? No me gustaría que el mundo quedase sin chicos guapos tan pronto—guiñó uno de sus ojos, codeándose en el ligero rubor en las mejillas perladas.

**No es justo**** que un hombre sea tan hermoso.** Inner lloró.** ¡Mira ese cutis! ¡y ese cabello! ¡Maldita genética!**

_La vida no es justa, ¿eh?_ En el fondo –y en el frente- ella se divirtió de la rabieta de su "interior".

— Usted también cuídese… Sakura-_chan_—ella curvó ampliamente sus labios antes de hacer una ola con su mano en dirección al hombre con una gran espada, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que su compañero se despidiese.

Acercándose al chico con abanicos en su ropa, lo escudriñó— Estás bien, ¿verdad?

Él lo afirmó sin palabras. Sí, no tenía ninguna herida gracias a las habilidades curativas de su ex-fan. Era realmente práctico contar con un médico en su equipo… a pesar de lo sospechosamente fuerte que era su nivel. Ni Sasuke ni Naruto dirían algo pero su sensei les había mencionado que había ninjas médicos con mucho años de experiencia que matarían por tener el talento que Sakura poseía.

No sólo ninjas de ese campo en realidad, pensó, una muy ligera mueca en su rostro. Si hace semanas alguien le habría dicho que estaría de acuerdo en que el poder de ella era algo a tener en cuenta probablemente lo habría tachado de loco. Nadie lo culparía. Ella era molesta y siempre estaba tras él con ese timbre chillón, cantándole alabanzas en sus oídos.

Pero ya no era igual, y aunque una parte –una gran parte- se alegraba que ella había cambiado también se preguntaba porque había sido ese cambio. Más no lo entendería, no hasta que él encontrase su _gente preciosa_ que buscaría defender ante todo.

Aún quedaba tiempo para que el equipo siete fortaleciese sus lazos.

* * *

Y ta-dán! :D

Hasta aquí llegué por hoy :)

Quiero que sepan que no saben cuanto agradezco sus comentarios, y que tengo en cuenta cada cosa que dicen. En el próximo capitulo añadiré un pedido que he recibido ;) no, chicas, nada de besos xD... aún ;)

En fin, ya saben que leo cada palabra que ponen y que intento mejorar cada capítulo un poco más. Obviamente no puedo hacerlo sino cuento con su ayuda y sus indicaciones, de hecho, me gustaría contarles que tengo un maravilloso beta que le echa un vistazo al capi antes de que lo publique. Gracias a él me he ahorrado un par de horrores xD

¡Agradecimientos especiales a Malfoy-son! :)

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado ;) ¿les gustaría contarme su parte favorita y la que menos les gustó? ^^ Les aseguro que me encantará leerlo :D

Siendo todo, ¡cuídense mucho!

¡Besos de miel y abrazos de azúcar!


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

No, Naruto no me pertenece. Y sí, sigo intentando recuperarme de este hecho ._. … oh, miren, ya me deprimí :'c

**IMPORTANTE: **

Bueno, viendo que mi beta a tenido un malentendido pensé que quizás alguno de ustedes podría hacerse alguna idea equivocada así que me gustaría aclarar algo. **Los clones que menciono no son de SOMBRA sino los comunes, **esos que los estudiantes deben saber para pasar de la Academia. ;)

En fin... ¡disfruten del capítulo! :D

* * *

Reminiscence

X  


* * *

El regreso a la Aldea fue más rápido de lo que cualquiera pensaría pero Sakura se sentía bastante bien. Las cosas habían resultado de una forma similar a la primera vez, terminando incluso el puente siendo llamado "Naruto", más había podido salvar al ninja de la niebla y a su acompañante.

Ahora que ya no tenía en mente eso debía preocuparse de la siguiente fase de su plan, con dos objetivos sumamente importantes. Primero, tenía que extraer los archivos concernientes a la masacre Uchiha, hacer pedazos un plan de varios años del hermano mayor de su compañero y lograr que este se enterara de la verdad. Como si eso fuera poco todavía estaba el asunto de los exámenes Chunin, Orochimaru y la invasión del sonido.

Ella se quedó tiesa durante un par de segundos al procesar completamente la información. _¡Mierda!... Hokage-sama…_ suspiró con tristeza. _Él muere después de la segunda etapa. ¿Qué debería hacer?_

**Si eso no pasa, Tsunade-shishuo no será Hokage… ni curará a Lee o a Kakashi-sensei, o Pato-culo.  
**

_¡Cierto, Lee! _Se dejó caer con pesadez en su terraza, donde actualmente descansaba, deciendose enfocarse sólo en él._¡… y Gaara!... Mierda. ¿Por qué tienen que haber tantos problemas? ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en cada detalle?_ Se quejó, mirando hacia arriba, hacia las nubes blancas que flotaban libremente en la extensión azul.

**Mmm. Es cierto… después de todo, siempre fuiste una persona egoísta, ¿verdad, Sakura? **

Resopló._ Sí… siempre lo fui._

Cerrando los ojos, apoyó sus brazos sobre la superficie lisa de la mesa, recostando su cabeza sobre ellos. _De alguna forma, sólo quiero salvarlos de tanto dolor, ¿es eso malo? _Suspiró._ Sólo puedo imaginarme que reacción tendrá cada cambio que haga pero quizás debería de hacer más, no sólo sentarme a pensar sobre lo que podría salir mal._

**Pero si actuamos sin pensar podríamos cometer errores.**

_Hay que admitirlo, Inner… los seres humanos siempre lo hacen. _

**Y tú siempre fuiste demasiada humana, ¿no?**

Ella se rió para no llorar. _Sí… quizás demasiado para el bien de los demás._

* * *

La kunoichi de la hoja suspiró, mirando hacia un costado con una mirada peculiarmente en blanco. Era mediodía y estaba almorzando con sus padres, o al menos lo intentaba. Habiendo vivido durante años sola en un pequeño departamento se había olvidado de los comentarios de su madre y el silencio perpetuo de su padre.

—… Y claro, Mikomi-neesan puede alardear de su hija porque se casó con ese médico, Haname-san, y yo tengo que quedarme callada, ¿por qué puedo decir? ¿qué mi única hija anda saltando por los techos y luchando en el lodo? —ella bufó, enviando dagas en dirección a la niña en cuestión.

Ella podía llegar a entender que tanto Naruto y Sasuke llegasen a sentirse celosos de que fuera la única con padres, como lo había expresado una vez el rubio pero era solamente porque no tenían que aguantarse a la mujer mayor con sus desplantes y la falta total de apoyo del hombre que se hacía llamar "papá".

Sintiendo la falta de apetito decidió que no tenía por qué quedarse allí y cambiándose con un clon, salió de la casa con rapidez. Cuando no estaban de viaje, el matrimonio Haruno era algo realmente agotador para la poca paciencia que poseía. _Quizás deba encontrarme un departamento antes de lo esperado._

Tarareando para sí, se deslizó entre las calles sin algún destino en particular. Sin embargo sus pasos la llevaron a una piedra negra. Se acercó, alzando una de sus manos y delineando los kanjis tallados suavemente, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. _El monumento de los caídos… siempre que paso por aquí me alegra notar que los nombres son muchos menos de los fueron __**allá.**_

**Mmm. Es esperanzador, por llamarlo de alguna forma, ¿verdad?**

Asintiendo para sí, inclinó la cabeza en signo de respeto y se marchó, esta vez rumbo a su campo de entrenamiento. No podía convertirse en una floja, ¿verdad? Sonrió.

**Y hablando de flojos.**

Sakura se detuvo abruptamente al sentir una presencia conocida a varios metros de allí. Tomando una decisión, se deslizó hacia ella entre los árboles hasta dar con una colina. No tardó en dar con el genio Nara, quien se hallaba practicando uno de sus "deportes" favoritos. Bueno, ni eso. Mirar las nubes nunca podría designado en esa categoría.

Casualmente se aproximó a él, asegurándose de que pudiese sentir su chakra. De igual forma el chico no dio ninguna señal de reconocimiento hasta que sólo había una distancia corta separándolos. Giró su cabeza en su dirección al mismo tiempo que ella habló:

— Hey, ¿qué tal, Shikamaru?—sonó lo más tranquilamente posible, teniendo en cuenta que tenía un pequeño problema con la cantidad de ganas que le daban de abrazarlo hasta la muerte. O hasta que cambiase de color y perdiese todo su pereza al menos.

Él le regaló una mirada aburrida antes de asentir muy ligeramente— Hola, Sakura. Es extraño que hayas aparecido aquí tan de repente—volvió su atención al cielo—. De igual forma, es problemático.

Encogiéndose de hombros, ella lanzó su gancho— Sí, bueno. Alguien me enseñó shogi alguna vez y escuché eras bueno jugándolo. Me dio curiosidad y me preguntaba si estarías dispuesto a confirmar eso. Aunque quizás sea sólo un rumor y no te interese en realidad

Los ojos oscuros se movieron hacia ella— Soy un Nara—contestó, con obviedad, y ante su expresión sin inmutación, añadió— todos los Nara juegan shogi.

Sakura se rió entre dientes— ¿Enserio? Tengo que informarte que _cualquiera _puede jugar.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta obtener una respuesta de él.

— Acepto.

Ella sonrió dulcemente— Genial. Espero que no llores mucho cuando te patee el trasero.

Él se incorporó y sonrió vagamente— Problemático.

Lentamente hicieron su camino hacia una plaza cercana donde tableros del juego se disponían en una esquina para quien quisiese jugar.

En su interior, ella se sonrió felizmente. _Cuánto extrañé esto._

**Sí, lo sé, pero ahora lo mejor será pensar en una estrategia. ¡No hay manera de que esté perdiendo contra él!**

_Lamentablemente Inner, te recuerdo que de los sesenta y siete partidos que hemos jugado contra él sólo veinte no han terminado con nuestra derrota. Pero es un número justo si pensamos que Kakashi-sensei ha jugado veinte y dos y sólo ha podido ganar ocho, ¿verdad?_

**... Eso no ayuda mucho. ¡Deberías de tener esperanzas!**

_Tengo la suficiente esperanza y raciocino para pensar que hay un treinta y cinco por ciento de probabilidad de que ganemos, un veinte de que empatemos y un cuarenta y cinco de que perdamos._

… **¿Sabes? Estos momentos donde tus comentarios no son geniales son los que me pregunto por qué diablos te soporto.**

_Eres mi interior… no tienes otra alternativa._

… **te odio.**

_Y no sabes lo feliz que soy al escucharte decir eso. ¡Oh, espera! Sí lo sabes… Estás en mi cabeza después de todo. _

Escuchando el resoplido cansado, Sakura curvó las comisuras de sus labios con malicia. _La venganza es tan dulce_, canturreó, tomando asiento frente a un tablero al igual que su oponente. Las piezas fueron acomodadas rápidamente y no mucho después cuando ambos se hallaron sumidos en una guerra silenciosa.

Cuatro horas después, ella le sonrió brillantemente al taciturno muchacho.

— Vaya, parece que gané—comentó— pero fue un gran juego—aduló, casi compasivamente en obvia broma.

El genio la observó crípticamente— Esto fue bastante problemático a su vez—y agregó— quiero la revancha.

— ¿Por qué no? —tiró de su cabello para atrás— esperaré con interés la misma, Shikamaru. ¿Qué te parece mañana a las seis?

— Aa—respondió, asintiendo.

— Entonces todo está decidido—murmuró, levantándose— es momento de irme, si no te importa —sonrió brillantemente— ¡nos vemos mañana!

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más –si es que iba a hacerlo- ella desapareció. Curioso y algo molesto, él se lanzó hacia el pensamiento de que fichas debería de haber movido. _Problemático,_ se quejó, suspirando. Sin embargo, él siguió. No dejaría que la niña le ganara de nuevo. Eso sería aún _más_ problemático.

Inmensamente satisfecha, Sakura hizo su camino bajo un cielo extensamente azul, nuevamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento. _Al final terminé derrotándolo, aunque probablemente se deba a que él tiene doce aún y yo estoy acostumbrada a competir contra un hombre de más de veinte._

**¿Y a quién le importa? ¡Le ganaste, chaa!**

… _pero es un poco injusto._

**¿Te sentirías mejor si hubieses perdido?**

… _no. _

**Entonces cállate y déjame celebrar, idiota.**

En su pequeña parte de bosque, ella bufó. _Por mi bien mental voy a ignorante. _Luego se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a calentar. Sería bien caída la noche cuando regresaría a casa, y con mucha suerte sería después de la cena, así al menos no tendría que escuchar las quejas de su madre con respecto a lo que se dedicaba.

* * *

La luna se asomaba regordeta a la hora que Sakura decidió que ya había hecho lo suficiente. Eran alrededor de las once cuando su sensei apareció casualmente frente a ella mientras comía un par de dangos. Ella le sonrió.

— Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

— Buenas noches a ti, Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo tan tarde sola por aquí? —él parecía algo serio al respecto. Después de todo, ambos se encontraban en un área un poco desolada de Konoha. Un sector algo oscuro, por así decirlo.

— Oh, bueno, es una noche preciosa y me dio un poco de hambre así que pensé que no vendría mal un poco de dango —se encogió de hombros— de todos modos ya me iba. Hasta la próxima, sensei—sonriendo, se tragó el último dango y lanzó con precisión hacia un árbol el largo escarbadiente, formando la insignia de la hoja sobre la corteza.

— Sakura—él advirtió, en ese tono que hacía saber que conocía que no le estaba diciendo todo.

Ella se preguntó por qué estaba insistiendo en ello. Empezaba echar de menos el tiempo cuando el hombre no le prestaba mucha atención.

— Sólo déjelo así, Kakashi-sensei. Algunas cosas sólo se revelan con el tiempo—murmuró, guardando sus manos apretadas en un firme puño en los bolsillos de su chaleco gris.

Viendo que al parecer no obtendría nada más, él asintió— Te acompañaré a tu casa—anunció.

_Mierda, sensei. _Sakura respiró con fuerza en su interior. _Me pregunto qué pensará del clon que está almorzando con mi familia en este momento. _

**Camina, idiota, o él pensará que tienes una razón para que no te acompañe ergo comenzará a acecharte. Kami sabe que no necesitamos eso.**

_Pero sí tengo una razón,_ gimió mentalmente, pero igual siguió al hombre que sabía perfectamente que camino debía de seguir para llegar a su casa. De alguna forma no le sorprendía, probablemente sabía dónde Naruto y Sasuke vivían también.

**Recuerda que él vino a comer una vez… aunque no recuerdo haberle dicho la dirección… ¡Por Pein! Esto me empieza a dar un poco de miedo… **

_Idiota_, pensó, pero una muy ligera sonrisa intentó dibujarse en sus labios hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. _¿Pein? ¿Por qué él?_

**Kami ya está muy gastado. Y era él o Jashin. **

_Em. Está bien… supongo._

Fue luego de varios minutos cuando llegaron a la casa Haruno. Él obviamente advirtió la presencia de un clon cercano, dándole una mirada una la niña.

Sakura suspiró— No quería preocuparlos por llegar tarde—mintió entre dientes— así que envíe un clon a eso de las cuatro.

Si girabas la cabeza hacia la izquierda y luego cerrabas los ojos no era totalmente una mentira. Fue quizás suerte que el ninja asintió y se despidió antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo. Sakura suspiró aliviada, y subiendo hasta el balcón se deslizó por la ventana convenientemente abierta.

El clon entró en la habitación diez minutos después y a pesar de ni siquiera existir ella se veía claramente hastiada. No tardó mucho en desaparecer, y con ella fuera, el aluvión de recuerdos la abrumó momentáneamente.

"— _Y el sábado por la tarde estamos yendo a lo de tu tía Mikomi, no pienses en faltar. Madre también estará allí y quiero que hagas una buena impresión, ¿entiendes?_ —"

Suspirando, Sakura maldijo entre dientes.

_Sin duda me estoy independizando antes de tiempo. ¡Lo más pronto posible! No sobreviviré a la función de la gran familia feliz cuando solo están esperando la oportunidad de sacarse los ojos. La paciencia no es mi virtud._

… **Mmm. Tienes razón… aunque supongo que piensas ir el sábado, ¿verdad? Seguimos bajo el techo de ella después de todo.**

Ella se rió. _Claro, claro. Sakura Haruno irá._

**Enviaras un clon, ¿verdad?**

_¿Realmente lo crees?_

_**No. Lo sé. Yo soy tú, ¿recuerdas? Y pienso que es una absoluta buena idea. En especial si tenemos en cuenta que podemos hacer nuestro movimiento ese día.**_

Contemplando la idea, ella asintió. _ Parece un buen plan. Eso sería una perfecta cobertura, después de todo. Me alegro que el drama familiar sirva de algo._

**Sí, bueno, a mí me alegra no ir. Todos los dioses saben que terminarías cortando en pedazos a nuestra queridísima prima.**

Sin negar el último comentario, ella observó por última vez la luna antes de apagar la luz. Una noche de sueño reparador era necesario de vez en cuando.

* * *

¡Y ta-dá! :D

Hasta aquí llegué c: ¿Qué les parece, mis estimados, amados, adorados lectores? C: Como antes, son bien bienvenidos a decirme que tal les ha parecido. Yo les aseguro que consiguen un pedacito de mi corazón con cada hermoso comentario :'D

En fin. Realmente agradezco su apoyo. Son lo más. Enserio. Palabra de escritora :D No los cambiaría por nada, ni siquiera un chocolate (tómenlo como una declaración de amor de parte de alguien que alquilaría su alma por ese dulce xD)

Siendo eso todo… ¡se me cuidan! :)

¡Besos de estrellas y abrazos de calamar! :D

_PDTA: Por cierto, yo no soy nada buena con los títulos del capítulo, así que me gustaría pedirles el gran, gran favor de que si tienen alguna idea… bueno, ¡no se detengan! Son más que bienvenidos a ofrecerme sugerencias :D Realmente lo apreciaría. ^^_


End file.
